A Test Of Survival
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: Twelve year old Alex Russo is chosen to be the tribute for District 12 fifteen years after The Hunger Games shut down. Now they have returned. What happens when Katniss Mellark and Peeta Mellark are the mentors for this year's Hunger Games? Will Alex be able to survive?
1. Chapter 1

**This story came to me when the hydro went out and I was bored so I wrote the first two chapters. This is the summary:**

_Twelve year old Alex Russo is chosen to be the tribute for District 12 fifteen years after The Hunger Games shut down. Now they have returned. What happens when Katniss Mellark and Peeta Mellark are the mentors for this year's Hunger Games? Will Alex be able to survive?_

**What do you think? **

**The ages of each person are:**

**Alex- Twelve  
Max- Twelve  
Ramona- Ten  
Justin- Eighteen  
Katniss- Thirty-two  
Peeta- Thirty-two**

**Leave a review please!**

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 1**

Twelve year old Alex Russo runs through the meadow with her eighteen year old brother Justin, her twin brother Max and ten year old sister Ramona.

Max is five minutes older than Alex as she and Ramona are the youngest in the family.

Their mother Theresa has been raising them on her own since their father Jerry cheated on her and she kicked him out.

Where he is now... they don't know nor care.

This year in District 12 of Panem, The Hunger Games is back on. Fifteen years ago one district girl started a rebellion to end The Hunger Games completely. Sadly this year they return.

Every day the Capitol shows clips of each Hunger Games and where each victor is now. There are three victors from District 12; Haymitch Abernathy, Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen.

Alex sits down on the grass and removes her boots, to only end up putting her feet in the water. Justin was only three years old when the games ended.

Ramona, Max and Justin join Alex on the grass and put their feet in the water.

"Ok, Max, Alex, whatever you do, do not put your names in the reaping more than once. I will teach you both how to hunt, starting tomorrow, in case if I get drawn." Justin tells them.

"What about if one of us get drawn too?" Alex asks.

"I would doubt that will happen."

"Do you think I will get drawn?"

"No. There are more girls and guys who will put their names in more than once. They won't pick you."

~A&K~

Three weeks later it is the day of the reaping. Alex has her hair in a high ponytail with her bangs covering her terrified brown eyes.

"Mommy, I'm scared." Alex's voice trembles as Theresa pulls her daughter into a hug.

"I know you are. But the odds will be in your favour." Theresa kisses Alex's forehead, "You will be perfectly fine."

Theresa holds Alex's and Ramona's hands as Justin and Max leads them to the heart of District 12. Justin has taught them how to hunt and to fight.

After checking in, and Ramona and Theresa gives Alex hugs, Alex joins the other twelve year olds.

She hears the anthem begin to play and looks up at the Justice Building to see the three victors walk out with Effie Trinket.

"Welcome to the return of The Hunger Games. Since we ended at the 75th Quarter Quell, this year will be the 90th Annual Hunger Games. So please welcome our victors. From the 74th and 75th Hunger Games, Peeta and Katniss Mellark." Effie claps her hands making the crowd join in. Alex stares at Katniss to see that she is hiding something or someone behind her. When Katniss and Peeta waves, Alex sees a pair of blue eyes and brown hair.

There is Katniss's and Peeta's daughter and son behind them. The daughter is behind Katniss and the son is behind Peeta. The two kids are eleven and nine.

Alex's mouth drops open slightly remembering seeing the girl around the district carrying a bag of food. When Alex was seven and the family was struggling, the girl gave Alex the bag of food and walked away right after.

"Now let's draw the male and female tributes who will be representing District 12 in the 90th Hunger Games." Effie tells them. Alex didn't even see the clips of the uprising that destroyed District 13 or Katniss and Peeta in the arena their first year, "Ladies first."

Alex gulps watching as Effie walks to the ball, which holds all female's names above the age of twelve and below eighteen.

"Alex Russo." Effie announces after stepping to the mic.

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 2**

Alex's eyes widen in shock and fear. A peacekeeper pulls her out of the line and to the steps of the stage. Alex slowly makes her way up the stairs as tears gather in her eyes. With Alex's height and weight she looks more like she is nine years old than twelve.

"Luke White." Alex stares at the guy who got called to see he is all muscle and tall. Luke is black and has black hair and brown eyes.

Luke stands next to Alex, and her head barely makes it to the top of his stomach.

"And here are our tributes." Effie leads them into the Justice Building and to their rooms.

~K&A~

Alex stares out of the window watching everyone leave the courtyard. A few tears make their way down her cheeks as the door bangs open.

Alex turns around to see Justin, Max, Ramona and Theresa.

After they hug her and Ramona gives Alex her Mockingjay necklace that Alex gave her when she was six.

_Eight year old Alex dives into the pond of their meadow that hot summer day as Justin and Max teaches Ramona how to swim. As Alex swims underwater she sees something sparkle beneath a rock._

_Alex comes back up for air before diving down. She lifts the rock slightly and digs the shiny thing out. Knowing she has it in her hand, Alex swims to the surface to look at what she found._

_Alex cleans the mud off to see it is a necklace. A Mockingjay necklace to be exact._

Alex clips it behind her neck as the door opens and Effie pulls Alex out and to the car that is taking her and Luke to the train, which is taking them to the Capitol.

In the car, Alex stares out of the car window watching everything fly by as she plays with her necklace.

"We're here." Alex hears Effie say. Alex looks away from the window and to Effie.

"Huh?" Alex asks.

"We're at the train station." Effie clarifies.

"Oh." The door on Alex's left opens and she gets pulled out by two Peacekeepers.

Photographers take Alex's picture as Luke and Effie climbs out before they walk onto the train.

~A&K~

On the train Alex sits down next to Luke as she stares out the window.

"So kids, how old are you and what are your names?" Effie asks.

"Luke White and I'm eighteen years old." Luke answers.

"Alex Russo and I'm twelve years old." Alex answers softly.

"I'm Effie Trinket and I'm older than forty but younger than fifty."

Alex stares dully at Effie before turning back to the window.

"Uh... well I'll go get your mentors. I believe they would be in the food cart." Effie stands up and walks out of the compartment.

A few minutes later, the door opens making both Luke and Alex to look up at the door. There is Katniss and Peeta Mellark.

The couple walks over to the two tributes and sits down opposite of them.

"Let's get to know each other shall we?" Peeta asks.

"Just tell us how to live." Luke fires back.

"Easy, get sponsors and lie low." Katniss answers, "Now let's get to know each other."

"Fine. Luke White, eighteen years old, I have a younger brother and older sister, and my mom is a single parent since my dad was a drunk and got himself killed." Luke snaps.

"Good. Now control that anger." Peeta smirks, "Well, I'm Peeta Mellark, I'm thirty-two, I have a son and daughter, and my siblings are all married with their own kids. My dad divorced my mom last year and she lives with my grandma."

"I'm Katniss Mellark, I'm thirty-two, son and daughter, and my mom lives in another district, my younger sister is dead and same with my dad." Katniss tells them before she, Peeta and Luke looks at the shy twelve year old.

"Ahh..." Alex stutters. Alex closes her eyes wishing to be home with her family. She reopens her eyes to see everyone still looking at her. Katniss gives Alex a reassuring smile.

"Go ahead honey."

"I'm Alex Russo, I'm twelve years old, I have a younger sister, older brother and my twin brother is five minutes older, and my mom and dad are divorced." Alex whispers, "My dad cheated on mom and left us to die since he was the hunter in the family. We were lucky that my oldest brother kinda knew how to hunt by not much."

Luke looks at Alex closely knowing how that felt like.

_But I'm better off than Alex since I know how to hunt and at the same time have a better home. After all I have seen her around. Alex lives in a barely one bedroom house. They only have a kitchen and a bedroom with a bathroom. That's it._ Luke thinks.

Katniss and Peeta stares at Alex sadly.

"How old are your siblings?" Peeta asks Alex softly.

"The oldest is Justin and he's eighteen. Then there's my twin Max, also twelve. And my little sister Ramona is ten." Alex answers.

"What about you Luke?" Katniss asks Luke.

"None of your business." Luke stands up and storms out of the compartment.

Alex swallows nervously and looks at the two mentors.

"Don't worry Alex. Just stay low in training and we will help you find your talent." Katniss reassures her before taking Alex's hand in her's.

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 3**

Alex stares in shock out the window as she sees the Capitol.

"Alex?" Alex slowly turns away from the window and to Katniss, "Peeta and I will do everything we can to help you ok?"

Alex bites her lip and nods.

Suddenly Alex hears screaming and looks back at the window to see crowds of people at the station they are docking at.

Alex freezes and looks down at her dirty, wore down, grey and dusty muddy blue dress. Ramona has the same dress but dusty muddy pink. That dress was her's until Ramona turned seven, three years ago. The dress Alex is wearing used to be Theresa's until three years ago as well.

"Come on sweetie." Katniss stands up and holds her hand out to Alex. Alex fearfully takes Katniss's hand with her muddy, dirty one that has blood under her nails. Alex stands up to see Katniss looking down at her hands. Alex looks down to see nothing out of the ordinary... at least for her.

Under her nails is dry blood, little pieces of glass, which Theresa planned to take out today until Alex ended up being chosen, dirt, mud, gravel, grass, and sand. Her hands are covered in dry blood, mud, dirt and grass patches. All of which can't be scrubbed off.

Alex coughs slightly making Katniss to break her stare.

"Come on sweetie." Katniss covers both of Alex's tiny hands and makes sure her face is hidden as they walk through the crowd and to the car that will drive them to the training centre, which is also their home before the games start in three days. But first is the tribute parade.

~K&A~

Alex lays on a table in a blue robe as the stylists use tweezers to pull out the glass.

Alex jumps and whimpers at each tug. Once that is done, the unknown people begin to scrub her hands with their Capitol stuff.

After cleaning up, shaving her legs to rid of hair, cutting her hair and making her look human, Alex is left alone.

Alex stares at her hands surprised that they are clean.

"Ah, Alex Russo. Twelve years old." Alex looks up to see a girl with rainbow hair, and too much makeup, "Names Tulip. I'm your stylist."

Alex doesn't speak. Tulip's voice comes out harsh and rude. Alex just stares at Tulip as she throws Alex the clothes she has to put on.

Once Tulip is out of the room, Alex puts on the outfit to see it is a smaller version of Katniss's in the 74th Hunger Games.

Alex rolls her eyes and puts on the black boots and ties them up. Once dressed Tulip comes in with Luke following.

"Time to do Alex's hair then head down." Tulip tugs on Alex's hair harshly making Alex to bite back a cry.

Luke sees this and takes Alex's right hand in his. Alex squeezes Luke's hand tightly and once Tulip is finished they head down with Alex's eyes red.

~A&K~

Alex ignores Plutarch Heavensbee's speech and just prays that she will make it out alive.

Alex jumps off the chariot as Katniss, Peeta, Effie and Tulip walks over to her and Luke. Luke stands beside Alex as the adults stop in front of them.

"You both were amazing." Peeta smiles. Alex keeps her face neutral not caring.

"You guys start training tomorrow, so get good sleep. Let's go eat dinner." Katniss nods to the elevator and they head on over. In the elevator, Alex is trapped in a corner since there are four other districts in it with district twelve. Districts One, Two, Three and Four.

Alex scans the tributes to notice all of them are eighteen, maybe even seventeen.

After each group gets off, it is only district twelve left. The doors open and Alex notices they have the penthouse.

"Come on." Katniss gets off second last and waits for Alex to follow. Alex steps off and stares at everything in shock.

"Why am I always stuck with the poorest district?" Alex hears Effie mutter. She looks over at Effie to see everyone sitting and Luke stuffing his face only using his hands.

"Come on sweetie." Katniss holds her hand out to Alex and Alex slowly accepts. Katniss walks Alex to the table and they sit down side by side.

Katniss hears Alex stomach rumble but Alex doesn't take anything to eat. She just sits there staring at her lap. Katniss fills her plate with everything before taking Alex's plate and switches them. Katniss fills Alex's plate and places it in front of her with the same portion she has.

Alex gives Katniss a small smile and begins to eat with a fork... something she has never done before. Katniss smiles and shows Alex how to use the silverware.

After eating, Alex stays seated watching the rest talk about the 74th Hunger Games.

"I'm so happy you two are finally married! How are Rosemary and Jill?" Effie asks Peeta and Katniss.

"Rose is eleven, turning twelve tomorrow and Jill just turned nine last week. They are staying with my mother." Katniss smiles.

"So they are perfectly fine?"

"Yes they are."

"Do they know that people are going to die?"

"Sadly they do. We showed them our two times to get them ready and prepared." Peeta reveals.

Alex frowns deeply. She is happy that Justin taught her about plants. She never got a handle of weapons, only hunting plants and berries.

Max was the one who is a hunter as she is just a gatherer.

~K&A~

The next morning Alex opens her tired eyes to banging on her door. Alex walks to the door still asleep and opens it.

"Get dressed in your training clothes Alex. You have to eat breakfast then go down to training." Peeta tells Alex.

Alex yawns and nods. She closes the door and gets changed before putting her hair in a ponytail. She, Luke, Katniss and Peeta sit together at the table and quickly eat.

Once breakfast is done, Katniss begins to speak.

"What you both need to do is focus on the stuff you are NOT good at and keep an eye on the other tributes. Tomorrow you do the same. Then the next day you practice what you are good at to expand your knowledge. Then that afternoon you will have a private session to show the Gamemakers your talent to get scored. Go full out on it. Peeta and I will pull you both aside to discover your talent if you don't know what it is. We will have to tell the Gamemakers who will have it set up. You guys will be rated who is a greater threat in the Gamemakers eyes, because this is a game." Katniss tells them.

"In our first games, Katniss's friend Rue and myself had the lowest scores in the rating part before our private sessions. We need you both to do the same so no one will know your best skills and use it against you." Peeta finishes.

Luke and Alex stare at their mentors surprised. Luke nods in understanding before looking at Alex whose eyes are wide.

"Is there a chance I will never see my family again?" Alex panics.

"Alex honey." Katniss gets up and pulls the little girl into a hug. Alex breaks down crying in Katniss's shoulder. Katniss holds her tight to her not even wanting to think about how she would react if Rose's name was drawn or even Jill's.

~A&K~

Ramona looks at her only clothes she has; two of Alex's old dresses, both grey and torn. One has a dusty, dirty pink front as the other is brown. A flower t-shirt, green sweater and blue jeans that she found in a rich person's garbage. A blue multi-coloured t-shirt that she got from the same garbage and track pants. And a second green sweater, a grey t-shirt with green, blue, purple, pink and orange strips and a pair of blue shorts. She has black boats that Alex stole from a rich family for her, along with running shoes and her own worn out running shoes.

Ramona then turns to Justin's clothes. Four white t-shirts, two black sweaters, three jeans, dress pants that are brown, and two pairs of shorts.

Ramona looks away from Justin's and to Max's. Three long sleeved shirts, two jeans passed down from Justin, two shorts that Alex stole from the same rich family, four track pants, stolen from the same place, two of Justin's old t-shirts and two sweaters, also Justin's old ones.

Ramona turns to Alex clothes. Two jeans, two track pants, two shorts, two t-shirts, three sweaters, two long sleeve shirts, and a dress. No new, all passed down from Theresa.

Tears fall from Ramona's blue eyes as she pushes her shoulder length blonde hair out of her face.

"Ally, you have to win." Ramona sobs as she picks up the teddy bear Alex gave her five years ago. She was five and Alex was seven. Ramona hugs the bear close to her as she sinks down to the floor and cries her heart out.

Max, Justin and Theresa watch Ramona as she cries. All of them have tears streaming down their faces. There is nothing they can do but pray Alex comes out alive.

**Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**HAPPY EASTER!**

**Chapter 4**

Alex walks into the training center with red eyes. After her panic attack Katniss pulled her off to the side alone and promised her she will do everything she can to keep her alive.

Alex takes a deep breath and freezes seeing only eighteen year olds.

"Ah, Ms. Russo. Get in here." A lady orders. Every girl and guy from each district turns to her and Alex rushes over, "As I was saying there is no violence in here or there will be a lot of punishment." Alex gulps scared that only in three days everyone will be trapped in an arena.

Once dismissed Alex looks around at all the stations. Archery, targets, plants, snares, net climbing, weights, and an obstacle course.

Alex shyly walks over to the weights and begins to do push-ups to get warmed up.

~K&A~

Katniss and Peeta watch Alex surprisingly lift a medicine ball, half the size of Peeta's in the 74th Hunger Games. Alex throws it and it smashes through the heart of the target. Katniss watches Alex's face turns to shock and she immediately goes pale.

"Shit." Katniss mutters getting up as Alex runs full speed out of the room. Katniss takes off in a jog and once in the hallway she sees Alex curled into a ball crying into her knees.

Katniss walks over to her and sits down on the floor next to the twelve year old. Katniss frowns as she wraps her right arm around Alex's shoulders.

"I... if that w... wasn't a t... target and w... was real. I... I would have k... killed s... someone." Alex sobs. She saw Katniss walking to her and is next to her.

"I know sweetie. No one likes killing people." Katniss whispers.

"Unless they are Careers." Alex comments sniffling.

"There are some who have a heart Alex." Katniss argues softly.

"Name five."

"Clove, Cato, Thresh, Mags and Finnick." Alex looks up at the older girl confused as more tears fall.

"Who are they?" Katniss looks down at Alex surprised.

"Did you ever watch the past games?"

"No. According to my brother and mother District 12 changed... for the worst." Katniss's eyes widen.

"What do you mean... for the worst?"

"All I know is they are now mining again and guys fifteen and up now go down there. We barely feed ourselves. It's worse than last year. Last year we wouldn't eat on Tuesdays and Thursdays. This year is Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays. That's because no one has enough food. No one has much money so the poor half of the District, including my family, sends the man of the house..." Alex catches herself and covers her mouth. That's a secret only the poor half of District 12 knows. The middle class and rich don't know it either and never will.

"Sends them..?" Katniss trails off trying to get an answer. To her shock Alex's turns red and sobs escape her mouth before she starts tugging on her hair. Tears stream down her face as Katniss moves so she is in front of Alex and pulls her hands away, "Shh Alex. Everything is ok. I promise you everything is ok." Katniss captures Alex's face with her hands and gently makes her's and Alex's eyes lock.

Katniss wipes Alex's tears away with a soft smile.

"Peeta and I live in District 12 too remember? Jill and Rose both give food to the Salem people. I used to live in the Salem part of the district. Is that where you live?" Katniss asks after Alex calms down.

Alex nods not speaking.

"Could you please tell me and to finish off what you were saying?"

Alex shakes her head.

"Why not?"

"It's a secret." Alex whispers softly, "I will get in a lot of trouble if I say a word." Katniss looks into Alex's eyes closely to see complete truth.

"How about this, I ask questions and they will be yes or no questions." Katniss offers already thinking about what Salem is doing... something like what she did.

"Ok." Alex agrees nervously.

"Do the guys go passed the fence and hunt?" Katniss whispers so no one can hear, only Alex.

"Yes."

Katniss strokes Alex's hair gently with a smile.

"It's ok Alex. To be honest, I did that since my father passed away and I still do it. Rose and Jill either grab one of two bags. One bag is the food we won't touch and the other is what I hunt. Peeta bakes so that's also in the bag with what I hunt but it's in a bag of its own." Katniss reveals.

Alex's eyes widen in surprise as a light bulb goes off in her head.

_Alex opens the bag to see turkey, squirrel, rabbit and individual wrapped meat to keep fresh, while at the same time, to keep clean. In another bag inside is bread. Alex's eyes widen in surprise as a thankful smile grows on her face._

"That explains it." Alex whispers to herself.

"Explains what?" Katniss asks confused.

"Oh, uhm... it's just that..." Alex takes a breath and retells Katniss at that day.

"Rose talks about you a lot." Katniss admits now able to put a face to the name Rose talks about all the time.

"She does?" Katniss nods, "I didn't know she knows my name."

"She knows yours and your siblings' names."

"Really?" Katniss nods once more, "Huh... that's something new."

~A&K~

The next day Alex does the obstacle course that she learned the name of... The Gauntlet.

Alex jumps across completely missing the rough poles the Gamemakers use to knock you to the ground, before running down the benches to the ground.

Alex pants and looks up at the clock to see she finished the course faster than last time... twenty seconds.

She turns away and begins to climb the net. Because she is under weight, Alex finds it easy to do.

~K&A~

Katniss and Peeta watch Alex with smiles.

"She's a lot like Rue for the net." Peeta chuckles as Alex slips up and through to the top.

"I agree. She's a fast runner." Katniss taps her fingers to her chin thinking of a strategy for the twelve year old.

"Yes she is. You think of Alex's strategy and I will think of Luke's." Peeta quickly kisses his wife before getting up and walking to the table and sits down; making a list of the stuff Luke needs to work on and a list he is best at.

Katniss grabs a pen and paper before doing the same but for Alex.

_Best:_

_Running  
Climbing  
Weights  
Plants_

_**Work on:**_

_**Weapons  
Camouflage  
Snares**_

Katniss reads over the list before folding it and putting it in her pocket. Katniss looks back out to see a guy from district seven punches Alex in the stomach. Alex winces but stands her ground. The guy punches her stomach again before everyone hears a crack as Alex falls to the ground holding her stomach.

Everyone freezes as the guy screams clenching his hand with his other. Katniss looks closely to see the guy has broken his hand. She looks at Alex to see her lifting her shirt where there is a forming bruise. Alex puts her shirt back down before getting up and running out holding her stomach with tears falling.

Katniss gets out of her chair and runs out after Alex.

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**It's my birthday today and decided I will update. Here is the next chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

Alex runs full speed down the hallway to the elevator. As she waits for the elevator Katniss stops beside her.

Without speaking Katniss kneels down and lifts Alex's shirt a little to see the bruise. She feels Alex's tears land on her hands as she checks the younger girl over. Once done Katniss pulls Alex into a gentle hug.

"You are so brave Alex, don't ever forget that." Katniss whispers. Alex hugs Katniss back burying her face into her shirt.

~K&A~

Ramona walks into her classroom to see the rich, middle class and poor ten year old girls and boys. The Russo family, mostly Alex, puts all their money together every year to pay for their school stuff. Since Justin is now too old for school, they only have to pay for Alex, Max and Ramona.

Ramona looks around the classroom to find everyone, including her teacher, looking at her sympathetic.

Ramona bites her bottom lip roughly and feels the blood flow into her mouth. She sucks the lip into her mouth before looking down and taking her seat.

"Ok class, today I have been asked to show you clips of the winners of the previous Hunger Games." The teacher turns the lights off and the clips begin.

When they arrive to the 74th Hunger Games, Ramona covers her mouth as it shows the bloodbath and Peeta running into the woods. It shows the black haired girl throw a knife at Katniss and Katniss holds up her bag in time.

Ramona's eyes widen as the screen switches to showing a girl getting a spear thrown at her as Katniss fires an arrow. The guy and girl both die.

Tears fall from Ramona's eyes as the 75th Hunger Games begin to show on the screen. Ramona buries her face into her arms and cry silently.

_Please Alex. Live, you have to live!_ Ramona begs in her mind.

~A&K~

Alex walks into the private session to find everything back the way it was before all the tributes took over to train.

Alex stops in front of the Gamemakers to see them all staring at her.

"Uhm... hi. I'm Alex Russo." Alex stutters.

"What are you going to show us?" A grouchy old man asks.

"Uhh..." Alex's hands begin to sweat in fear, "Uhm..."

"We're waiting."

"Uhh..." Alex begins to hyperventilate. Alex looks from Gamemaker to Gamemaker to see them starting to laugh. Before anyone could react, Alex passes out.

~K&A~

Katniss looks over at Alex to see her still unconscious. The scoring has already been on and Alex got a three. Luke got a seven. All of the other tributes got between eight and eleven. Alex has the lowest of them all.

Peeta walks over to his wife and wraps his arms around her.

"How is she?" Peeta asks softly.

"She's doing alright. The doctors checked her over and she just had a severe panic attack." Katniss answers just as quiet.

"At least we know she is going to be perfectly fine."

"I agree too. But what if she has an attack in the arena? No one will come and help her."

"We just have to pray that she won't."

What neither of them knows is Alex has heard them and went right back to sleep.

~A&K~

The next day Alex is in a daze. She doesn't react during the interview; she doesn't knowledge anything around her. Finally Alex snaps out of her daze to find herself in the arena on the stand. She looks around her to find snow on the ground and they are on an ice covered lake. She looks at the clock to see it has hit zero. Everything happens so fast. Every person runs to the Cornucopia to only find the ice breaking.

Alex runs full speed to the Cornucopia jumping over the cracking ice. Suddenly a guy wearing a red coat points his sword at Alex. Alex slides underneath him and grabs his ankle, knocking him onto the ice. The ice breaks causing him to go under. Alex continues to slide across the ice since she knows there is no point to try to get up.

Finally she slows down and gets to her feet once more. She runs across the slippery ice and grabs a bag and knife before looking around her.

Over to the right from where she was on her platform is green. Over to the left is snow. Over behind her platform is more ice. Over to where she was facing is a rock wall.

Alex looks over at the tributes to see some cautiously walking across the ice as others are running and failing. Around a third of the tributes are not moving in the water. Alex sighs and slowly and carefully walks across the ice to the snow area.

~K&A~

Katniss watches the screen to find Luke has taken off in the green area with a spear and a bag. She hits a button to see Alex walking to the snow area with a bag and a knife.

"What do you think the Gamemakers are playing at?" Katniss hears Peeta ask.

"I don't know. I just hope that Alex and Luke will live." Katniss answers.

"Me too." Peeta sits down next to Katniss and pulls her into his arms. Both mentors watch the screen to find out that ten of the tributes are dead and fourteen remains.

Peeta takes the remote and hits a button to find Luke making a camp and has a lit fire. No tributes for more than five miles.

He hits another button to see Alex walking through the snow and four tributes hot on her trail. Katniss's eyes widen as the tributes appear in Alex's eye sight.

~A&K~

Alex freezes in shock as four tributes closes in on her. She takes off running through the snow as her hands and face turns red from the cold. She picks up her speed as the tributes chase her.

She runs down a hill before stopping short. She's trapped... against a cliff.

**Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 6**

Ramona is eating dinner with Theresa, Justin and Max. Their eyes are on the screen and everyone freezes as Alex gets trapped at the cliff.

"No! Ally!" Ramona shouts as tears fill her eyes.

They watch as Alex looks down the cliff. Not even a second later the four tributes charge at Alex as Alex jumps off the cliff. The four tributes try to stop to only go over the edge.

The family grins seeing Alex hanging on with her knife caught in the rocks to keep from falling. Ramona and Max hide their faces seeing the tributes get speared by the rocks at the bottom.

"Thank god." Ramona breathes in relief.

~A&K~

Alex pulls herself up using her knife to keep her from meeting the same fate as the four tributes.

Once at the top Alex pulls herself up and begins to walk with her knife in hand.

_Fourteen down, ten remain, one winner._ Alex thinks as she walks.

As she walks through the snow, she keeps her eyes on alert, her knife ready and her heartbeat steady.

_I really don't need a panic attack_. Alex mutters in her mind as she thinks about Ramona, Max, Justin and Theresa.

As night-time falls, Alex finds the thickest tree before beginning to climb. Once a good height, she sits down with her knees to her chest and opens her bag. Inside her bag is a sleeping bag, gloves, thick socks, water bottle and matches.

_Not bad. I can work with this._ Alex keeps her face straight and takes off her boots before pulling on the socks. After putting her warm boots back on, she puts the gloves on and pulls her hood up as the wind begins to blow a strong cold breeze.

After zipping up her coat she wraps herself up in her sleeping bag before closing her eyes.

~K&A~

The sun begins to rise creating different colours in the black night sky.

Alex wipes the sleep from her eyes before yawning and looking up at the sky. Her mouth falls open to see all the pictures of each tribute that has fallen.

_Oh my gosh! Please, please don't let me be next._ Alex begs in her mind. Just then a branch snaps. Alex looks down to see two tributes walking below her.

A second later, a bang is heard. Alex looks up to see Luke's picture. Alex's eyes widen as her jaw drops.

"Ha! Twelve is dead. We don't have to worry about the little twit since she is just going to freeze to death. We just have to worry about the other six." The guy chuckles. Alex narrows her eyes at the two tributes to notice that the guy who spoke is from seven and the girl is from seven as well.

"I agree. If she lives over the next few days we can just kill her easily." The girl agrees, "What if we run into her, you want to kill her?"

"Na, I don't want to be like Marvel from District Three killing Rue from District Eleven. I don't want a kid's blood on my hands."

"So if we run into her, what do you want to do?"

"Well, either let her run or allow her to join us."

"But won't she get in the way?"

"If she does, she will be killed by another tribute, or she will run. It's her choice."

The two tributes from seven begin to walk away as Alex sighs and packs her sleeping bag into her bag. After her bag is on her back and her legs are over the side of the branch, she hears movement. Alex freezes, keeping her eyes on the ground to see a guy getting chased by another tribute. Suddenly the guy gets knocked down and beheaded. Alex freezes, silently grabbing her knife and closes her eyes. She throws her knife and hears two bangs go off. She opens her eyes and gasps seeing her knife sticking out of the guy's head.

"Oh my god." Alex whispers in shock. She climbs down the tree before running full speed deeper into the forest, forgetting to get her knife.

~A&K~

Katniss stares at the screen in surprise after watching Alex unknowing throw her knife down at the tribute.

"Damn she's surprising." Peeta mutters next to Katniss.

"Yup. How are you feeling about Luke?" Katniss asks her husband. Luke was killed by the tribute Alex killed.

"Disappointed. I wish I could have saved him."

"Me too. Guess all we can now do is make sure Alex lives."

"I agree. I'm obviously going to help you." Peeta smiles wrapping his arms around Katniss and pulls her into a kiss.

Before the kiss gets heated, there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Peeta calls after he and Katniss moves apart. The door opens and the couple looks to see their son and daughter.

"Mom! Dad!" Rose and Jill run over to their parents and tackle them with hugs.

"Hey kids." Peeta picks Rose up and sets her on his lap as Katniss does the same with Jill.

"How was grandma?" Katniss asks them.

"Good. She was crabby because we look like Prim." Rose answers softly knowing Katniss will be upset. Surprisingly Katniss smiles.

"Well you both have the same hair colour as she did. The only difference is you Jill have daddy's eyes and you Rose have my eyes."

"Really?" Jill asks.

"Really." Peeta confirms.

"Do either of you two know an Alex Russo?" Katniss asks after Peeta makes the screen go black as a guy gets killed.

"You mean the girl who lives in the rundown part of the District?" Rose asks.

"There's more than one girl Rose." Jill points out.

"Sorry, the girl with brown hair and brown eyes?" Rose corrects.

"More than one." Jill interrupts.

"Who always has a twin brother, an older brother and a younger sister?" Rose finishes, "Oh, and she steals out of trashcans."

"I KNOW HER!" Jill smiles, "Her brother is cool."

"Which one?" Rose teases.

"Her twin."

Katniss and Peeta looks at their son and daughter amused.

"What are her siblings' names?" Peeta questions.

"The oldest is Justin... right?" Jill looks at Rose.

"Yes. And her twin is Max." Rose nods.

"And the youngest is Ramona."

"Justin works in the mines according to Max." Rose whispers.

"Ramona, Alex and Max go to school with us."

Katniss looks at Peeta as they both take all this in.

"Why does Alex steal?" Peeta asks quietly.

Rose and Jill both shrug their shoulders.

"Food, clothes." Rose looks up at Katniss to see tears filling her eyes, "Mommy, are you ok?"

"I'm fine; you both go to bed please." Rose nods and immediately takes Jill's hand before disappearing into their rooms that have their names on the doors, "Oh my gosh." Katniss releases the breath she didn't know she was holding in, "Alex and her family are worse off than mine was."

Peeta sighs and rubs her back.

"Honey, they are fine." Katniss snaps and stands up, beginning to shout.

"You don't know what it is like to live in the Salem part of District Twelve Peeta! Prim, my mother and I barely got food on the table, we barely had clothing. It was luck that my father taught me how to hunt. I had Gale to hunt with! Alex's family doesn't have that! Her brother Justin is working in the mines, where my father died! Max and Ramona are in school. Max is twelve and Ramona is ten for crying out loud. Alex told us her father walked out and her mother... I don't know about her. Alex has to steal out of the garbage for clothes and food. Do you know what type of punishment she would get if she got caught?! She would be sentenced to death!" Peeta pulls Katniss down onto his lap and hugs her tight.

"Shh, just breathe."

Once Katniss is calmer, Peeta turns the screen back on to find Alex in a new tree with a handful of leaves. The young twelve year old chews on them.

"She reminds me of Rue on how Rue ate plants and berries." Katniss chuckles amused.

"Alex is a gatherer just like Rue was." Peeta smiles softly as he closes his eyes to keep from tears falling, "What do you want to do?"

"Huh?" Katniss turns to face her husband.

"For Alex's family. What do you want to do?"

"I'm thinking after the Games, the least we can do is give them food or to open a door for them." Katniss confesses.

"Get them to move in with us?"

"Yes."

"What if Alex wins, she and her family won't need us."

"Right now they do."

"Good point. How about this, I go to the District, pack a lot of food to last them until the Games is over and they have food to last them until we return." Katniss nods smiling.

"So you will leave in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You're protective of Alex aren't you?" Peeta looks into Katniss's eyes.

"We may not know her, but she reminds me of both Rue and Prim." Katniss answers quietly looking back at the screen.

"I have to admit, I agree."

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**"Music just speaks to you. It is with you through the thick and the thin, and through the hardest of times in your life. Music is my life.**_

_**Writing is like a magical language that you only know. It leaves you wondering how someone can write something so amazing. Writing is magic." *My own quote.***_

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 7**

Peeta walks up to the rundown Russo home with three heavy bags in hand. He places the bags on the ground before knocking on the wore down door.

"Ramona! Go get the door please!" Peeta hears a female voice call out.

"Ok mom!" He hears little feet patter against the wood before the door is pulled open. There in front of him is a small girl with dirt, mud and bruises on her face and arms, "Uhm... hi?"

"Hello, are you Ramona Russo?" Peeta asks politely.

"Yes... why do you ask?" Ramona asks confused.

"Ramona, who is at the door?" Peeta looks behind Ramona to see an older and taller woman walk over, "Oh, hello sir."

"Hello madam." Peeta smiles, "My name is Peeta Mellark."

"My name is Theresa Russo, and this is my daughter Ramona. My sons, Justin and Max are currently gone out."

"That's alright, my wife Katniss and I would like to give you these." Peeta nods at the bags at his feet, "They are very heavy, so if you like I could bring them in for you."

"Sure. Come on in." Theresa pulls Ramona back as Peeta picks up the bags before walking in. Ramona leads Peeta over to the small kitchen as Theresa closes the door.

"How do you know where we live?" Ramona asks shyly.

"My children go to school with you." Peeta answers honestly.

"What?"

"Rose and Jill. Rose just turned twelve recently and Jill is nine."

Ramona looks up at Peeta surprised.

"You mean the rich kid who gave Alex food that one day, which saved the family? That girl is your daughter?"

"Yes."

"And your daughter Rose is Alex's age and is in her class."

"Correct."

"And your son Jill is in the grade below me."

"Correct again."

Ramona snaps out of her shock as Theresa walks into the kitchen.

"I brought you and your family food from the house. Katniss and I agreed to give it to all of you instead of it going bad and having to be thrown out. Jill and Rose are with Katniss and they informed us that we should give you guys the food to help out until Alex wins and comes home." Theresa looks at Peeta.

"How do you know my daughter will win against all of the eighteen year olds? She's only twelve." Theresa snaps angrily. She just wants Alex home, but don't want to be given false hope.

"And brave, smart and low key." Peeta lists, "How you get by in the games is to lay low. The tributes are after those with high scores and leave the ones with the low scores until the end. With Luke gone, Katniss and I will easily focus on Alex. There have been no other winners from District Twelve since Haymitch, Katniss and I. Even with the games being over since... the bombing and all that, doesn't mean that our district cannot win. We can as long as we all believe and work together."

~A&K~

Alex hops out of her tree and begins to walk through the thick and crunchy snow. She hears running feet and ducks behind a snow bank to see a girl get tackled by and muscular guy.

The guy stabs the girl in the leg before Alex forms a snowball and throws it at the guy.

The snowball hits him in the back of the head, which causes him to turn around and look at her.

"Huh... a twelve year old thinks she can save the day." The guy smirks evilly and begins to advance on her. Alex sits back after getting to her feet and keeps backing up until the guy has her boxed in against the tree.

Out of nowhere a knife flies through the air and lands in the guy's back. The guy collapses onto the ground as a bang is heard. Alex's eyes are wide and her breath comes out in pants.

"You alright Twelve?" Alex blinks and sees the girl limping over to her. Alex gulps visibly shaking, "Twelve, I'm not going to hurt you. You SAVED me, I'm returning the favour. If I really wanted to kill you, I would have already."

Alex winces looking the girl in the eye. Her eyes search the girl's body, looking for any weapon.

"The knife is my only weapon." The girl pulls the knife out of the guy's back and wipes the blood on the snow, "Here." The girl hands Alex her knife with the handle out to her and the sharp end to herself.

Alex shakily takes the knife before looking down at it and to the girl.

"You know twelve; the others aren't the only ones who can be in an alliance. Just because we all are older than you are, doesn't mean we aren't smarter. You are smart to, you know that right?"

Alex bites her bottom lip nervously.

"So twelve, would you like to be in an alliance with me? We can work together." Alex takes a breath and looks at the girl suspicious but nods anyway.

"Ok." Alex agrees softly.

The girl smiles and holds out her hand in a hand shake.

"I'm Livy. I'm from district two."

Alex stares at Livy's hand for a few moments before shaking her hand.

"I'm Alex. I'm from district twelve."

Livy smiles before nodding at the clearing they are a few feet from.

"Let's get across the ice and to the forest." Livy begins to walk with Alex following.

~K&A~

As they walk across the ice slowly running feet and the ice cracking is heard.

Livy turns around quickly with Alex to see the last four tributes, in their own alliance, running to them with their weapons ready.

"RUN!" Livy takes Alex's hand and pulls her along the ice. As they run the ice cracks more and more before snapping. There is a roaring and Alex looks to see they are on a river, "Hang onto me." Livy pulls out her knife and stabs it into the ice they are standing on. Livy gets down onto her knees and pulls Alex down. The river begins to take them further down and thankfully away from the Careers.

As they flow down the river, there is a loader roar. Alex looks in the direction she hears it and gasps.

"WATERFALL!" Livy looks and pulls Alex tighter to her.

"Hold onto the knife tight and DON'T let go." Livy tells her over the roar. Alex nods shivering.

They flow closer and closer to the edge before going over.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 8**

Alex takes a deep breath and closes her eyes before going under the water. As they break the surface Alex opens her eyes catching her breath to find Livy missing.

"LIVY?!" Alex calls looking around her.

"ALEX!" Alex turns to see Livy swimming over to her. Alex lets go of the knife and keeps her balance as she pulls Livy up onto the ice, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Are you?" Alex asks shyly.

"I'm good." Livy grabs a hold of the knife and pulls it out, "We will have to swim." Livy puts the knife in her belt loop before looking at Alex to see her frowning, "Please tell me you know how to swim."

"I do, but the current is too strong."

Livy sighs deeply.

"You will be fine; I'll hold your hand ok?" Alex nods and Livy takes her small, ice cold hand.

They slip into the water together the current immediately pushes them further down the river.

They quickly swim over to the grass area of the arena and one thing for sure, it's a struggle.

~K&A~

Katniss stares at the screen with Jill and Rose at her side. _Please survive Alex_. Katniss begs in her mind.

"What has you thinking so hard about, beautiful?" Katniss hears Peeta's voice ask before he joins her and the children.

"I just want Alex to survive." Katniss answers softly.

"She will, Katniss. She's strong."

"But..." Katniss starts before Rose interrupts.

"Mom, I know Alex from school. She is strong. We also have to remember that Alex's home doesn't have heat. She's used to freezing." Rose reminds her mother, "At school when her younger siblings get bullied Alex defends them. This guy, who is seventeen tried to beat Alex up at school last month but Alex won. She's a fighter."

Katniss turns to Rose surprised at this new information.

"Alex, the one who is in the arena fighting for her life, beat up a seventeen year old guy who tried to beat her up." Katniss states.

"Yup!" Rose confirms with a small smile, "So don't worry about Alex, mom. Just send her what she will need and she will win. She will never leave her mother or siblings."

"All right you two, time for bed." Peeta said leading the two children to their room and out of sight. Katniss looked back to the TV. Hopefully her kids were right, but she was still scared to death.

Katniss didn't even realize how much time has passed. She jumped when she felt arms go around her waist. "Shhhh." She heard Peeta whisper in her ear. "It's only me. Come on, let's go to bed."

Katniss shook her head never taking her eyes off the screen. "I need to watch, Alex. She might need something from me during the night."

"Katniss, look at her now, she and Livy are setting up a camp and resting for the night. You should be doing the same."

"I can't, I can't take my eyes off her."

Peeta sighed when he realized why Katniss was so scared for Alex. "You took your eyes off Rue and Prim for only a second too, didn't you?"

"It's all it takes." Katniss whispered forcing back tears.

"Alex is not Prim or Rue, look at her, she's a fighter. She's strong and she's going to make it through this. Just like you and I did."

Katniss just sighed and nodded softly as Alex tied herself down to a tree and fell asleep. Just like Katniss had taught her.

"See, no need to watch her sleep. We can keep the TV on and when she wakes up we will hear her and you can come back and watch her all day."

Katniss sighed knowing Peeta was right and there wasn't much else she could do for Alex tonight.

They walked over to their bed and climbed into it. Katniss snuggled into Peeta's chest. He wraps his arms around her holding her close. "Do you think you can sleep? I know when you're scared or worried you have trouble sleeping."

Katniss shook her head. "I'm never able to get much sleep during The Hunger Games no matter who is in it."

"Well, then I guess there is only one thing left to do."

"Watch Alex sleep?" Katniss begged.

Peeta laughed. "Nope, distract you for a few hours and make you tired enough to sleep."  
Katniss leaned up to look at him.

"How are you going to do that?"

"First, I'm going to do this."

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips passionately. His hands moved to her sides and he pulled back. "Next I'm going to do…THIS!" He started to tickle her sides making her shriek and giggle hysterically squirming around on the bed.

"Peeta stop it!"

"Nope," he smiled, "Not until you're tired enough to sleep."

Katniss squirmed around and tried to fight his hands away as she laughed hysterically, "Stop it, Peeta, please!"

Peeta continued to tickle her. Katniss decided to fight back. She reached up behind her to grab a pillow. Just as she did Peeta went for her armpits. She screamed in laughter and yanked her arms down smacking him with the pillow in the process. He stopped tickling her and gave her a fake evil glare. "It's on now!"

He grabbed another pillow and started an all out pillow fight. They both smacked each other on the head laughing, acting like teenagers again. Katniss was laughing and really enjoying herself again. Peeta was happy to see her smile again.

After the pillow fight ended Katniss smiled at her husband. "I think I can sleep now. Thank you."

"Anytime, My Love."

They shared a kiss and snuggled into each other's arms. For the first night in a long time Katniss was actually able to sleep.

~A&K~

The next morning over in Distract 12 Ramona was attending school and she was hating every second of it. Normally she loved school and loved to learn but since the start of The Hunger Games it's all anyone talked about. It hurt her to hear them talk about their favourites and who they want to live and who they want to die. Especially those who wanted Alex to die. Nobody seemed to care she is Alex's little sister and how she must feel to hear them talk about.

Normally she made it through the day with very little tears but today she reached her breaking point.

She is at lunch, sitting by herself like normal when the popular kids, the kids with more money and better clothes and more food came over to her.

"Your sister Alex isn't going to last much longer." One of them said.

"Leave me alone." Ramona said angrily.

"It's true. She's no fighter. I'm surprised she lasted this long. But she won't make it home."

"I said leave me alone and don't talk about Alex that way. Mommy says she is coming home every night before I go to sleep. She promises me."

"Your mommy just wants to make you feel better. She's a liar! She knows deep down that Alex is never going to come home."

"Yes she will! She promised me she will!" Ramona cried getting upset.

"She lied too. She's going to die in the arena. You'll never see her again, never play with her again, never hug her again, never talk to her again, she'll never be able to hold you and comfort you when you're sad, she'll never be able to protect you from bullies, she'll never be able to tell you she loves you…"

Ramona started to hyperventilate as she cried hysterically shaking her head. "NO! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! THAT'S NOT TRUE! ALEX! ALEX! ALEX! ALEX! ALEX!"

"She's having a panic attack let's get out of here." The girls ran off before they could get caught. Leaving poor Ramona alone crying hysterically and hyperventilating as she shook uncontrollably and cried out for Alex.

Her older brother Max was on his way to get lunch when he saw his younger sister having a panic attack and nobody was doing anything to help her. He growled and rushed over to her.

"Ramona what's the matter?" he asked.

"ALEX IS GOING TO DIE! ALEX IS GOING TO DIE! ALEX IS GOING TO DIE!" She screamed and cried hysterically.

"What? No, no, no, shhh, no she isn't. Whoever told you that is a liar!" Max said trying to calm his sister down. It wasn't working. She was as hysterical as ever. "All right, shhh, shhh, calm down."

"NO! I WANT ALEX! I WANT ALEX! ALEX! ALEX! ALEX!" Ramona screamed as she continued to cry.

"Come on, let's go to the office and they'll call Justin." Max said bravely.

"NO! I DON'T WANT JUSTIN! I…WANT…AL…EX! I…WANT…AL…EX!" Ramona cried as she panted for air now.

Max was super worried and grabbed his sister and lifted her into his arms and rushed her to the office.

"Please Sir, call our brother Justin. He's the only other one who can calm her down, please!" Max begged holding a still hysterical Ramona in his arms.

The Principal quickly made the phone calls and soon he looked to Max and said "He's on his way."

"I…WANT…AL…EX I…WANT…AL…EX!" Ramona panted and cried.

"Shhh, shhh, try and calm down." Max soothed.

Ramona was not calming down by any means. The longer it lasted the worse she got.

Finally, after what felt like forever Justin burst through the door. He took one look at his baby sister and his heart broke.

"Oh Ramona." He cooed. "Baby, come here." Justin said.

Ramona ran into Justin's arms and cried into him. Justin lifted her up and held her closed to his chest. "I'll be taking both my siblings home now." He said sternly.

He carried Ramona out of the school with Max following close behind him.

They arrived back at their house and Justin took Ramona into the living room and sat her down on the couch and turned on the TV to The Hunger Games channel. Alex was safe and sound having some lunch of her own with her new friend Livy.

"See, Baby, Alex is ok. Alex isn't hurt or scared or anything. She is ok, so calm down now." Justin said.

Ramona looked to the screen and calmed down when she saw Alex laughing at a joke Livy had made. "Alex, I miss you." She whispered.

"We all do, and it's because Alex loves us so very much that she will survive and she'll come home to us." Justin told her as he sat down next to her to watch the show with her.  
Ramona nodded and smiled at her sister. Justin was right…wasn't he?

**Please review. Oh, and I struggled a little with this chapter so Hopelessromanticgurl helped greatly. So this whole chapter is for her! I love you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 9**

Alex lays in her sleeping bag thinking about Ramona, Max, Justin and Theresa. _I hope everyone is alright._ Alex prays in her mind. Just then there is a boom and the sky lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Livy!" Alex shakes Livy awake before both girls stare up as the sky begins to break apart and fall apart into pieces.

"Come on." Livy grabs Alex's hand and drags her into the green forest. They run through the dark forest barely able to see where they are running. Soon they arrive to a cave and ducks into it.

"What's going on?" Alex asks nervously.

"I don't know. But I do know it's not good." Livy answers softly. Just then there is running feet and Livy covers Alex's mouth as the running feet stops outside the cave and begins to jog into the cave, "Come here." Livy drags Alex up to the stone wall and pins them both into the dark shadows. Alex freezes as the three people run passed them and deeper into the cave.

"I can't believe the idiot drowned and let the two girls get away." One of the guys speaks.

"HA! I can't wait to kill the little twit." The other guy smirks.

"So you want the twelve year old's blood on your hands?"

"I don't give a shit. I just want her dead."

Alex's breaths begin to come out in pants before picking up as a panic attack arrives.

"Alex, breathe." Livy whispers in Alex's ear pulling her into a hug. Alex buries her face into Livy's shirt as tears fall, "Shh, I'm not going to let them hurt you."

As Alex slowly calms down, they hear the footsteps of the three tributes get louder.

"What do we have here?"

Alex looks passes Livy and freezes in fear. The three tributes have smirks on their faces.

"Get the hell out of here before I kill your sorry asses." Livy threatens.

"Oh really? Prove it." One of the guys taunts. Alex watches in shock as the guy who spoke raises his spear before throwing it at Livy. The spear pierces through Livy's heart.

"LIVY!" Alex screams as Livy collapses.

"Al…ex. R…un." Livy grasps out.

"I'm not leaving you." Alex cries.

"G…o. Y…ou. H…ave. T…o. W…in. F…or. Y…our. F…amily." Livy takes her last breath as she uses the last of her strength to close her eyes. Alex chokes on her tears before getting to her feet once more. She looks around her to see the murderers are gone.

The twelve year old lets her tears fall and closes her eyes as she pulls out the spear from Livy's body. Alex takes a deep breath before running outside.

~K&A~

Katniss covers her face with her hands.

"She's alive Katniss, she's running out of the cave." Peeta whispers to Katniss. Their kids are fast asleep on the couch across from them.

"We have to help her." Katniss lets a tear fall. As the tear slides down her cheek, Peeta wipes it away.

"We will. We will make sure she will survive this." Peeta leans forward and kisses her forehead before getting up and walking out of the apartment to get some sponsors to send Alex some life saving supplies.

~A&K~

Ramona cries into Alex's pillow. She is happy and relieved that Alex is alright and safe, but upset that Alex's friend has passed. Alex's friend has been protective of Alex and would allow herself to die to save Alex.

_Please live Alex, you just have to. I need you. Max needs you. Justin needs you. Mommy needs you. We all need you._ Ramona begs in her mind.

"Ramona Grace Russo, get your butt over here!" Theresa growls. Ramona sits up on her's, Theresa's and Alex's bed to see Theresa standing at the end of the bed.

Ramona sniffles but does what she is told. Theresa turns Ramona around and slips Alex's fuzzy worn out coat over Ramona's sweater.

"We are invited to go to the Capitol. The last four tributes remaining families are to go." Theresa explains softly, all trace of anger removed, "I'm sorry for growling at you Ramona."

"It's alright mommy. I know you are worried about Ally too." Ramona wipes her tears and turns around to hug Theresa tightly.

"Justin told me what happened at school. I will speak with the principal when we return." Theresa kisses Ramona's forehead before asking Justin to pack some of their clothes for the trip to the Capitol.

~K&A~

As they arrive to the Capitol, Ramona stares out the window to see the train station deserted.

"Everyone is at their homes watching." Ramona looks up to see a familiar guy, "Hello Ramona. I don't know if you remember me, but I am Peeta Mellark."

"Hi." Ramona gives Peeta a shy smile before looking down, "How is she?"

"Alex is doing amazing. She has made a camp on the other side of the river to the three tributes." Peeta smiles seeing relief in the family's eyes.

"What is going on with the other tributes?" Justin asks with Max's backpack on his back, full of his and Max's clothes. Max has Ramona's bag full of her's and Theresa's clothes.

Peeta continues to tell the boys and Theresa about the other tributes while Katniss smiles softly and walked over to little Ramona who is still looking out the window. She kneels down beside her.

"You know, Alex talks about you all the time."

Ramona doesn't say anything. Katniss knows she is shy and needs to warm up before she'll say anything else.

"She told me how brave and strong you are. I think that's true. What about you, are you brave and strong?"

Ramona shakes her head. "Why not? I think you are."

Ramona looks to Katniss with tears in her eyes. "Is my sissy going to die?"

Katniss's heart broke as she forced back tears of her own. "No!" Katniss said strongly. "Peeta and I are going to do everything we can to make sure your sister stays alive."

"Everyone at school says she's the youngest and weakest. So she'll die."

Katniss and shook her head. "Nope. Your sister had a pretty good idea on how to fight before she was even entered into this game. Plus she got to train."

"Train?"

"Yeah, people taught her how to fight and defend herself."

"How?"

Katniss smiled and held out her hand. "If you trust me I can show you?"

"I can't fight!" Ramona said quickly flinching back, thinking Katniss wanted to fight her.

Katniss chucking softly. "No, I can teach you too. I can take you to where Alex learned to fight and where I learned to fight."

Ramona smiled and nodded. She took Katniss's hand and followed her from the room. They arrived in this big room with lots of different stations.

"Wow." Ramona said. "This place is huge!"

Katniss nodded. "This is where your sister came to learn how to fight and stay safe."

Ramona was in awe at as she took in everything. "Would you like me to teach you how to fight?" Katniss asked. "Or maybe just use some of these machines?"

Ramona nodded.

"Let's start with something easy. Rope climbing."

Ramona followed her over to a long rope hanging from the ceiling.

"Now, climb up there and when you reach the top there is a little bell up there. I want you to ring it."

Ramona looked to the long rope and bit her bottom lip nervously. Katniss smiled. "It's ok I'll help you."

Katniss lifted Ramona off the ground and helped her onto the rope then kept one hand on her back in case she fell. "I've got you, just climb. Pretend you're a monkey in a tree. Climb it." Ramona was frozen in fear for moment before she inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and started to move up the rope, higher and higher. Katniss smiled as she watched her carefully for any signs of a slip or panic. There was none. Ramona was off and on her own climbing that rope with speed she had only seen once before…Rue. She was like a monkey in trees. The thought made her giggle.

DING, DING, DING.

Katniss was thrown from her thoughts and smiled. Ramona had reached the top and was ringing the bell with a huge smile on her face. Something Katniss hadn't seen since she arrived here.

"Great job, that was amazing, now come down and we can do something else."

"Down? How do I do that?" Katniss chuckled. "The same way you got up. Don't worry it's easy, and I'm right here."

Ramona nodded She slowly made her way down. Finally when she was at the bottom Katniss took her off and into her arms spinning her around. Ramona burst into giggles, something she hadn't done since Alex was taken away.

Katniss stopped spinning her and set her down.

"What's next? What's next?" Ramona asked jumping up and down.

Katniss laughed. "Your choice. How about targeting?"

"Ok, what's that?"

"Follow me."

Ramona followed her over to another station. Katniss handed her a bow and arrow. "Now, you're going to shoot this at that target over there."

"I am?"

Katniss nodded. "Just try it."

Ramona tried but was having trouble holding the bow and the arrow together. Katniss smiled softly. "Here, let me help you." She showed Ramona just how to hold the bow and arrow and how to aim it just right. Then let go so Ramona could do it herself.

Ramona shot one arrow and it didn't even hit the target board. It was passed it and landed on the floor. Ramona looked to the floor, the smile vanished from her face.

"Hey, it's all right. This is your first time. Try again."

Katniss handed her another arrow. "Try again."

Ramona took the other arrow and tried again. This time she hit the board but not the center.

"Good, see you're getting better."

Ramona smiled softly. "Can I try again?"

"Of course, try as many times as you want."

Ramona grabbed the arrow again and set it up on the bow. She looked at the target board.

Suddenly one of the girls who bullied her, her head appeared in the center of the board.

Ramona growled softly and released the arrow smiling when it hit right in the center! "I DID IT!" she squealed.

Katniss chuckled. "That's great, want to keep going?"

Ramona nodded. She had been so scared and hurt after the episode at school that she never dealt with the anger and this was helping her do that. She grabbed another arrow and fired again hitting the center once more. About an hour went by and Ramona hit the target every time now. Katniss smiled as she wanted her, feeling so proud of her. When they were out of arrows Ramona lowered her bow and looked to Katniss. "Thank you, Katniss. I can't even begin to explain how much you helped me."

Katniss smiled. "Any time, I promise I'll make sure Alex lives. I've made it my main focus in life right now."

"Thank you, but I have to ask why? Why is she so important to you?"

"She reminds me of two very important people in my life."

"Who?"

"My sister and I had a friend who was younger than me. They were both around Alex's age. When I look at her I see a little bit of them both in her. I look at her the way she looks at you, like a little sister who you'd do anything for."

"So you look at Alex like a little sister and you want to protect her from all the bad guys."

Katniss nodded. "Can you trust me to do that?"

"Yes, I trust you, Katniss." Ramona said.

They shared a hug and then started to head back to the other room. As they were leaving Peeta walked in with Justin and Max.

"Justin, Max, look what I did! Look what I did!" Ramona giggled jumping up and down.

Everyone looked at the small targeted board with at least ten arrows in the center.

"You did that?" Justin asked shocked.

Ramona nodded and giggled. "Yes!"

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Max said.

"Roar!" Ramona growled as she put her hands up in fake attack.

Justin and Max laughed. Justin grabbed her and tickled her with Max's help as she giggled and squirmed. They all just laughed with each other. Peeta and Katniss smiled at them.

"Katniss help!" Ramona giggled.

Peeta and Katniss laughed. "All right boys, Ramona and I need to head back."

Justin and Max stopped and set Ramona back on the ground. Katniss and Peeta shared a kiss before Ramona and Katniss left the room.

**Please review. And give the Ramona/Katniss bonding thanks to hopelessromanticgurl! She wrote it not me! I just told her what I liked and she did it all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 10**

The boys walked over to the arrow station.

"All right, now I want you both to shoot an arrow at this target. I don't care where it hits, just make it hit the sign." Peeta instructed.

"I still don't see why I have to do this! I know how to fight. I fight for this family every day of my life." Justin said.

"Trust me, Justin. You need this. Shoot the arrows at the target."

"Why should I?"

"Pretend President Snow's face is right in the center. He was in charge of this whole Hunger Games thing, it's his fault your baby sister is out there right now fighting for her life." Peeta told him.

"Shut up." Justin growled.

"No, it's the truth. If you're angry prove it, shoot the arrows at that target." Justin growled.

He grabbed a bow and arrow and aimed it at the target, he released it once and felt so good after he did it again and again. Tears started to burn his eyes, at first they were tears of anger but they quickly turned into tears of pain and hurt but most importantly fear. Fear for his baby sister's life.

He shot his last arrow and dropped to his knees and just cried. Peeta knelt down beside him and rubbed his back.

"This is why you needed to do that. You need to let this out. I know you need to be brave for your family and that's ok. But you also need to make sure you take care of yourself and let yourself grieve too. You're scared for her, and that's ok. You're allowed to be, but don't hold it in anymore. You're not doing anyone any good."

To Peeta's surprise Justin fell into his arms and cried into his shoulder. Peeta rubbed his back and comforted him the best he could. "Let it out, Buddy, just let it out."

Justin cried into him for a good hour and a half before he pulled back. "Thank you, Peeta."

"Don't mention it, and don't worry everything that happens in this room stays in this room."

"Thank you." Justin said with a real smile on his face for the first time in a very long time.

~A&K~

Alex jumps into a tree, pulling herself up as the three guys stop below her.

"Get down here twit!" One of them call up.

"Give up Twelve, you won't win!" Another shouts.

"Would you like some food?" The blonde hair guy kindly. Alex sees right through it and climbs up higher into the tree.

"GO GET HER!" Looking down quickly Alex sees the brown haired guy, who told her she won't win, push the blonde haired boy and sandy haired boy at the tree. Both guys begin to climb the tree, only making Alex climb higher and faster.

Catching her breath, Alex doesn't notice the blonde haired guy grab her leg. He pulls Alex down causing her to scream and grab hold of a branch as she falls down the tree. The blonde haired guy falls with her and when she grabs the branch he lands on a branch with an end sticking up. The end pierces through his chest, killing him instantly.

Alex gasps in shock as tears fill her eyes before spilling over. The sandy haired guy smirks and uses this as his chance. He climbs to where Alex is before stepping onto her fingers. Alex screams feeling them crack.

Slipping her fingers out from under the guy's feet, Alex swings herself at the last second to only land on another branch. She runs to the end of the branch and leaps into the tree next to them. Both guys watch in shocked and surprised, as Alex keeps moving, not stopping.

~K&A~

Alex sniffles pulling her knees to her chest. She is sitting under the tree soaked as it rains and there is still snow on the ground where she is. Her fingers are bruised and some are broken. But thankfully she got away in time or all of them would have and she would have been killed.

Alex wipes the rain from her eyes as the rain itself picks up, making it to become a downpour.

Just then there is a boom. Alex freezes before shielding her eyes and looks at the sky to find the guy, who ordered the two guys, picture.

_So that guy is dead. That means the one who broken a few of my fingers is still alive and hunting me…_ Alex thinks. Alex feels her chest closing in, making it harder to breathe.

_Oh god! Oh my god! Oh my god! With that guy hunting me, I will not make it out of here alive. I'm going to die!_ Alex screams in her mind as she begins to panic. Looking around her when she hears a snap of a tree branch, Alex begins to tremble.

Getting to her feet, she begins to climb the tree. A few times her feet slipped from the rain, but that doesn't stop her. Once in the tree and high off the ground, Alex sees the guy walk over to the bottom of the tree and looks up at her.

"You know Russo you will not survive the night. You have no bag anymore, or food, or water and no shelter. I have a thick coat and boots that my sponsors sent me. You have nothing! I guess your sponsors are non-existent and your mentors don't care about you." The guy smirks before making shelter under a large branch that ends up keeping him dry. As he builds a fire, Alex lets her tears fall before sitting on the branch she is on before curling herself in a ball to keep warm.

~A&K~

After Peeta, Theresa and the kids are asleep, Katniss walks into the living room yawning. Taking care of Ramona sure has worn her out. Sadly she never saw what Alex is up to. Katniss hears sobs and looks at the screen to see Alex crying.

"I'm not going to live. No one cares. What is the point in fighting?" Katniss hears Alex cry.

Katniss's mouth drops open before running out to save Alex before it is too late.

In the room where mentors can send equipment to tributes, Katniss puts a bottle of water, berries and bread, and a dagger in a ball before clipping it closed and sending it down a shoot.

Back in her room, she watches as Alex opens the ball, picking up the note she wrote.

_Stay safe Alex. Believe in yourself. You WILL survive this, I know you will. Your family are here, and Peeta and I care. ~Katniss_

Watching Alex look up, she hears Alex whisper.

"Thank you."

**Please review. Thank you hopelessromanticgurl for helping me write this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734**

**Chapter 11**

Alex eats her food the next morning still in the tree. Lightning flashes across the dark sky as thunder rumbles.

Alex looks at the ground to find the ground covered in water and the water is freezing so fast that it is unimaginable. She looks down at the guy to see him panicking.

Taking a breath Alex climbs down the tree until she is on the final branch just above the guy.

"Give me your hand." Alex calls down to him as she lays down with her hand reaching down to the other tribute. The guy looks up at Alex with fear in his eyes, "I'm not going to hurt you. Would you rather die or stay alive? It's your pick."

The guy grabs Alex's hand and she helps him into the tree. Once he is in the tree next to her, they both look at the ground to find only ice.

"Why did you save me? You could be the winner and going home." The guy asks.

"I'm not a killer. I'm not saying it crossed my mind leaving you down there, but it's not right." Alex answers honestly.

"How do you know I won't kill you now?" Alex looks the guy in the eye.

"I don't. I will never know what you will do, but whatever happens, happens. I'm not going to kill you and never will. I'm not a killer and never will be.

"So you're saying if I try to attack you, you won't fight back?"

"I'll do what I need to defend myself but I won't do anything to cause you harm."

"Wow..."

Alex shrugged. "Like I said, I'm not a killer. I never will be a killer."

The boy smiled nicely but inside his mind an evil plan is forming. "So… maybe we can form an alliance or something. You know something that says we only kill other people and not each other."

Alex gave him a questioning look. _Isn't everyone else dead already?_ Alex thinks.

"Oh come on." The boy laughed. "If I was going to kill you I would have done it by now, not standing here talking."

Alex inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She nodded her head and put her hand out. "I'm not killing anyone, you, or anyone else in this arena."

The boy put his hand out to shake hers. He pulled her into him to hug her. Alex tensed but relaxed and hugged him back.

The next thing Alex knew one hand left her and rose over his head. Alex gasped and pulled away when she realized he had a knife in his hand and was about to kill her. She did the other thing she could think of and jumped to another tree away from him. That's when the fight really started.

~A&K~

Over with the Russo Family they were all sitting around watching everything unfold.

"NO! NO! YOU PROMISED, YOU PROMISED HER!" Max screamed at the TV. "NO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HER FRINED! NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! STOP IT!"

"Maxi, stop it." Ramona whimpered as she curled fearfully into her mother's side.

Max got off the couch and ran over to the TV screen literally smacking it with his fits. "YOU JERK! YOU PROMISED HER! YOU WERE HER FRIEND! SHE TRUSTED YOU! I HATE YOU! LEAVE HER ALONE!" tears started to stream down his cheeks. "LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU'VE HURT HER ENOUGH! STOP IT! YOU JERK! YOU PROMISED!"

Peeta ran over to Max and lifted him up and quickly pulled him into another room as Ramona started to cry and shake at her brother's reaction.

Peeta took Max into an empty room and tried hug him close but Max beat his fist into Peeta's chest and Peeta decided it's what he needed, to release his anger that he felt toward this one boy and how he betrayed Alex.

"Good, Max, good, hit me, hit me with everything you've got. You hate this guy, he betrayed your sister, you hate him, you hate what he did, so hit me! Hit me as hard as you can!" Peeta said allowing himself to be a punching bag for Max. Max was so upset that his hits weren't very strong or powerful at all, but Peeta knew to Max, he was beating him to a bloody pulp.

Finally, Max calmed down and wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I'm fine. I've had worst than this, trust me." Peeta said with a friendly smile.

"I just…I hate when people hurt my sister. She has a hard enough time trusting people as it is."  
Peeta was quiet and just let him talk.

"I never told anyone this before but…but when our dad first left, I saw Alex change mentally. She lost all trust in men. Justin and I included. She only trusted woman. I don't know how but I somehow managed to help her trust men again. I was the first guy she trusted after Dad left. I helped her heal but till this day she has hard time trusting men she doesn't know 100%. The camera doesn't show it, and nobody else but me knows, how unbelievably hard it was for Alex to take his deal and accept his friendship. Then he went and broke that when he stabbed her in the back…LITERALLY! HE LITERALLY WAS GOING TO STAB HER IN BACK!"

"I know, Bud, I know how hard it is to watch the people you love fight for their lives not knowing if they're going to live or not. Both Katniss and I were in the Hunger Games years ago. I hated not know if she was going to live or die."

Max shook his head. "Nobody understands this, Peeta. Nobody understands that even if Alex does survive this, she won't survive it mentally. That stupid guy already made it so she's never going to trust guys again."

"That's where you're wrong. Alex will survive this physically and mentally and you want to know why, Max?"

Max nodded.

"Because she has you, you're going to help her when she comes home and she is going to be out there fighting for you and for your sister and mother, for Justin, she'll be fighting for all of you. But when she comes home you'll be the one to help her through it all. She'll make it through this because she has you."

"Thank you." Max smiled. He threw his arms around Peeta's neck and hugged him tightly. "Thank you." Peeta smiled and hugged him back.

"Anytime, Buddy, Anytime."

They both pulled away and headed back to the main room.

~K&A~

The guy chases after her with a smirk on his face. Alex jumps onto another branch but it's so slippery that Alex slips. The guy, who is right behind her, stabs her in the shoulder before slipping.

He falls off the branch as Alex screams and her hands slide off the branch as she struggles to keep her hold. Hearing a crack followed by a splash, Alex looks down to see the guy fell through the ice below.

Trying to swing up onto the branch isn't a success. She falls out of the tree and crashes through the ice as well. Pulling the knife out of her shoulder, Alex sees the guy struggling to swim. Swimming over to him, Alex grabs his arm and pulls him up to the surface, ignoring the pain.

Breaking through the hole where they crashed through, they both grab the edge.

"Get up, there are sharks coming for us." The guy snaps. Alex looks at him scared and sees only honesty in his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you here to die." Alex answers.

"If we move fast, we will make it. Come on." Pulling himself out of the freezing water, he helps Alex out before they run across the ice struggling to get to some sort of safety.

Alex slips on the ice in the middle of the forest. They are running to a tall tree at the edge of Cornucopia. Hearing cracking behind her, Alex turns to see black eyes staring back at her. Her wound is dripping blood and there on the ice, is some of her blood.

"GO!" The guy shouts as the shark jumps out of the water toward her. The guy moves so he is the one to get attacked. He lets out an ear piercing scream as the shark bites his left leg.

Frozen in shock as the shark pulls the guy into the water, Alex blinks and hurries over. Kicking the shark in the eye, making it let the guy go, Alex pulls the guy away. Watching the shark go back into the water, Alex helps the guy to his feet and hurries to a nearby tree.

At the tree, the guy helps Alex onto the branch before grabbing it himself. As he pulls himself up with Alex's help, the shark returns. The shark smashes the ice before jumping out and biting the injured leg. Losing his grip, the guy falls but to his surprise, Alex grabs his arm. Holding onto the guy tightly with her right hand, Alex breaks off a sharp branch. Not caring, Alex put it in her mouth before using all her strength and pulls the guy high enough to hold onto the branch.

Leaning down, Alex grips the back of the guy's coat to make sure he stays up. Grabbing the stick with her right hand, Alex stabs the stick in the shark's eye, causing it to rip off the guy's leg and falls back into the water. Pulling the guy up onto the branch as he screams his head off, Alex removes the guy's coat and bandages him up the best she can.

"Stay here." Alex orders before climbing higher into the tree remembering this one healing plant to stop the bleeding. _Guess the game makers want to keep people alive?_ Alex thinks sarcastically. Arriving at the plant she is searching for, Alex stuffs many leaves in her mouth and chews them as she climbs back down to the guy.

Sitting back on the branch, she spits the now chewed leaves into her hand and unbandages the guy and rubs the leaves into his thigh. Right before the guy's eyes, the bleeding slows to pretty much non-existent.

"You saved me… again." The guy whispers.

"I don't trust you and I hate you." Alex states angrily, "But that doesn't mean I want you to die."

"So if I jumped off this branch would you risk your life to save me?"

"Sadly yes."

"Would you care if the shark eats me?"

"Yes I would. Because I would blame myself."

"Why?"

"Because I could have saved you."

"What if you tried saving me, but I still die?"

"I rather die than see that happen."

Without speaking, Alex slips up onto the branch across the guy and leans against the tree, closing her eyes.

"Don't you dare try to kill yourself if that is going through your mind." Alex mutters.

~A&K~

Breathing a sigh of relief, Max, Ramona, Justin and Theresa smiles. Alex is safe, she is alive.

Katniss and Peeta smiles at each other grateful that Alex has risked her life more than once to save that tribute. Sure they guy doesn't deserve it, but Alex has the most respect and heart in the arena.

"Oh my god!" Ramona screams staring at the screen. Everyone looks back at the screen, since they were all looking at each other relieved, to find Alex jumping out of the tree. Watching Alex dive into the water, there is the guy getting shredded apart by two sharks.

"ALEX GET OUT OF THERE!" Max shouts at the screen in fear. Peeta pulls Max to him and holds him close as Max buries his teary face into his chest. Ramona hides in Theresa's arms crying.

Katniss holds her breath and looks to Justin, who is sitting next to Theresa frozen. Looking at the screen, Alex is quickly, but weakly, pulling herself out of the water and onto the ice. Getting to her feet, Alex runs full speed across the ice, slipping and sliding, to Cornucopia.

"Alex, come on." Justin whispers with tears falling from his eyes.

"Come on sweetie, run." Theresa begs.

"A little closer." Peeta whispers between clenched teeth.

"Sweetie, run. Run as fast as you can." Katniss breathes.

~K&A~

Panting. Run. Faster. Slip. Fall. Get up. Look over shoulder. Pant. Run full speed. Repeat.

Alex looks over her shoulder as she runs to find the two sharks' fins break the ice behind her. Picking up her pace, Alex trips over a rock and slides across the ice to only crash into a boulder.

Climbing to her feet and over the boulder, her feet touch water. Looking down, she finds herself in the middle of the river that Livy saved her.

"What the hell?!" Alex chokes on her now falling tears before looking back, the sharks have disappeared.

Not taking a risk, Alex silently steps back onto the ice before looking to her left where the waterfall is. _So to my right should be Cornucopia._

Looking to her right, there is nothing. Looking at the water, right in front of her is Cornucopia.

_How do I get there?_

Just then there is a bang underneath her. Looking at her feet, there is black eyes. Letting out a scream, Alex jumps onto the boulder and dives into the water as the sharks break the ice. As she swims to Cornucopia, the sharks jump out of the water at the boulder to only crash into each other.

Swimming as fast as she can, Alex grabs the edge of the Cornucopia and pulls herself up. When she climbs to the top, she looks down to see the sharks circling.

Looking at her shoulder, she sees it bleeding a lot more heavily and faster. Feeling dizzy, Alex immediately collapses on top of the Cornucopia and blacks out.

Not even a few seconds later, a hovercraft appears. Alex has won the Games.

**This chapter has been written with the help of ****Hopelessromanticgurl****! Check out her stories! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734

Chapter 12

Sitting on the train after the Victory Tour, Alex stares at Katniss and Peeta. Both of the adults have informed her that her family have been with them during the games then returned home right after she was removed from that arena.

"So they are back home in District 12?" Alex asks softly.

"Yes they are." Peeta smiles. Alex stiffens, as there is a thump behind her. Jumping in her seat, Alex whips around to find Haymitch.

"Well done girly. Are you happy to go back home after a month of being out of the arena and going from district to district?" Haymitch asks.

Watching Alex tremble in her seat, Katniss stands up and holds out her hand to the twelve year old.

"Come on sweetie, let's go and get some food at the table." Giving the young girl a soft smile, Alex fearfully takes Katniss's hand.

~K&A~

Sitting at the table, Alex stares at the food on her plate like it could be poisoned.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Katniss asks quietly as Peeta and Haymitch argue about Quarter Quells.

Alex stays silent and just keeps staring.

"Alex, honey, please talk to me." In response Alex just shakes her head.

Just then there is a bang. Alex jumps over a foot in the air and stares at Peeta and Haymitch in fear.

"Boys, please leave and go to a different cart." Katniss orders gently, careful not to scare Alex more.

"Ok." Peeta smiles, takes Haymitch's arm and pulls him out of the cart and into another.

Once the boys are gone, Katniss looks at Alex once more.

"Scared." Katniss hears a small whisper.

"Scared? What are you scared about sweetie?" Katniss asks just as quietly. Resting her arms on the table, Katniss gives Alex a small smile.

Alex slowly looks up at Katniss with dull brown eyes, without moving her head.

"Mommy." Looking at the little girl oddly, Katniss doesn't say anything of it.

"Honey, I promise you that nothing will happen. You are insanely brave, a survivor and a fighter." Alex looks away causing Katniss to gently lift her chin to make eye contact, "Alex, it will take a long time to get used to not being in that arena. Trust me, it will. But you will. I will protect you and keep you safe. I promise."

A tear slips down her cheek as her chin quivers.

"P… promise?" Another tear escapes Alex's other eye before a few more escape.

"I promise Alex. You are safe now. You are home."

Surprising not only herself, but Katniss as well, Alex stands up and collapses into Katniss's arms. Sobbing into Katniss's shoulder, Katniss hugs her close and rubs her back.

The train begins to slow, arriving to the station.

~A&K~

Looking out of the window in the Justice Building, Alex looks through the crowd of people who are cheering for Katniss and Peeta who are on the stage.

Looking at the back of the crowd, Alex smiles softly seeing Theresa with Max in front of her, Justin on her right and Ramona on Justin's shoulders. All four of them have smiles on their faces and are laughing.

Sniffling and wiping her tears from her eyes, Alex turns away from the window as the mayor of the district walks in.

"We are ready for you now Ms. Russo." The tall man smiles and leads Alex to the entrance of the Justice Building.

Opening the door Alex jumps a foot in the air as the screaming and cheering gets louder. Alex freezes with her mouth agape.

"Alex." Blinking, Alex's eyes turn to Katniss who is holding out her hand, "Come on sweetie. I'm here and I keep my promises."

Shaking Alex takes Katniss's hand and walks slowly to her. Keeping her head down, Alex stops at Katniss's side and buries herself into Katniss's side terrified.

Holding Alex closer, Katniss strokes Alex's hair soothingly and whispers about nonsense to keep Alex calm and distracted.

After the ceremony, Katniss holds Alex's small hand in her's with Peeta on her right with his arm around her waist.

Walking down the road, Alex grows confused on why there are walking by the road to her home.

"K… K… Katniss." Alex whispers tugging on her arm.

"Yes sweetie?" Katniss asks as they all come to a halt.

"Home is that way." Alex points down the ghost type of road.

"Not any more." Peeta chuckles leading the way to the Victor's Village.

Katniss rolls her eyes knowing Peeta is in one of his moods on hating the Capitol. Sadly he doesn't realize he hurts people in the process.

"Come on sweetie. I live right next door to you." Gently pulling Alex into a hug, the two girls walk in that hold following Peeta.

Arriving at her new home, Alex weakly knocks on the door.

"You do know it's your home right?" Peeta asks shyly.

"Uhm… not really…" Alex whispers looking down.

"Peeta, this is too much change for her." Katniss hisses. Alex clears her throat and knocks on the door once more. Hearing running footsteps on the other side of the door, Alex looks up at Katniss terrified and clenches her hand tightly in her right.

Just then the door opens.

"Alex!" Alex looks at the door in surprise to find Ramona tackling her with a hug.

To everyone's surprise Alex tensed up at her touch and screamed on top of her lungs. "NO! GET OFF ME! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

Ramona let her go and backed away as tears filled her eyes. "Alex?" she whimpered.

Alex is panting and shaking hard as tears of her own filled her eyes when she realized what just happen. "Ramona I'm sorry, I…"

"Shhh, it's all right, Alex. Just take deep breaths. You're safe. You're not at the arena anymore. You're home and you're safe. These people are your family. They don't want to hurt you. They love you and care about you very much." Katniss said rubbing her back. "As you can all tell, Alex is still mentally traumatized by what happen. So just be gentle and slow with her until she is more used to being home again." Peeta explained.

"Allie, may I hug you?" Ramona asked carefully.

Alex nodded. Ramona carefully approached her sister and carefully wrapped her in a hug. Alex squeezed her back and cried happy tears into her shoulder.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

They pulled back and Alex smiled softly. "I missed all of you guys."

"We missed you more." Justin said with a small wink.

Alex smiled softly again.

"Can big brother Justin get a hug?" Alex looked to Ramona who nodded softly. Alex slowly approached Justin and walked into his arms hugging him softly.

Justin wrapped his arms around her and smirked. "Ready?"

"For what?" she mumbled against his chest feeling more safe and protected than she had in a very long time.

"This…"

Alex looked up confused, but the felt herself being lifted off the ground and spun around. She gripped Justin tighter and squealed. "Justin no!" But soon giggles escaped her lips "Justin, stop it. Put me down!"

Justin chuckled and set her back down on her feet. Alex pulled away and smiled. "I missed you more Justin."

"Don't make me tickle you Russo." Justin threatened playfully.

Alex giggled and looked to Max.

"Don't listen to him. I'll protect you from the tickle monster." Max said.

Alex ran into his arms and hugged him as tight as she could. "I missed you soo much!"

"Back at you, sis."

They pulled back and Alex look to her mother. Tears filled both their eyes. They ran into each other's arm hugging tightly and crying together tears of happiness.

Katniss and Peeta stayed off to the side, close enough to be there in case Alex needed them but far enough away to give Alex privacy with her family. It was good to see her with them again.

**Thank you ****Hopelessromanticgurl**** for writing the last bit of the chapter. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page that an amazing person by the name of Elena Rain created for me! Thank you Elena! /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734

Chapter 13

Taking a deep breath, Alex stares at the front door of the school. It has been four weeks since Alex has arrived home.

"You ok?" Alex jumps a foot into the air and turns around so fast that she gets dizzy. There is a group of girls slightly older than she is, but failed the two grades, so they are in her class.

"Why are you talking to me? You never talked to me before." Alex speaks frightened and annoyed.

"Aww, come on Alex. We are your friends."

"No. None of you have been my friends. Never have and never will. Now leave me alone."

Walking up the steps and into the school, Alex walks down the hallway in silence and alone. Arriving to the office, Alex opens the door and walks up to the front desk.

"Hello Ms. Russo, glad you have returned. Here is your classroom number and locker number." The receptionist smiles too cheery for her own good.

"Ok. Thank you." Alex forces a smile and walks out of the office to find Max and Ramona standing at the door.

"Are you alright sis?" Max asks giving his twin a crooked smile.

"I guess." Alex whispers shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your class and locker." Max takes Alex's hand and removes the paper from her hand. Ramona takes Alex's other hand before the two siblings pull Alex down the hallway to Alex's class and locker.

Arriving to her locker, Alex opens it before pulling out her books from her backpack and putting them on the shelf. After hanging up her bag, Alex hears banging behind her. Turning around, she sees someone she hates with a passion, Greg Simply.

"Sup Russo?" Greg smirks, "I see you survived the arena huh?"

Staring at Greg with no emotion, all Alex would think about is how Greg made her life hell since she started school. He's a bully and he is sixteen.

"Russo, I'm expecting an answer."

Ramona narrows her eyes at Greg and before anyone could react, Max punches Greg in the jaw.

"Leave my family alone you stupid piece of crap!" Max growls.

Greg grabs his jaw in shock but then glares.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me." Max growled. "You leave my family alone otherwise I won't hesitate to beat you to a pulp."

"You better watch your back Russo." Greg warned and walked away.

Alex inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath.

"When will this day be over?"

"The day just started." Max answered with a sighed.

Alex buried her face in her hands. "I want to go home."

"Try and make it through the day. Do you really want to be home alone?"

Alex shook her head and sighed. "I don't want to be here either."

"What about Katniss and Peeta?" Ramona said softly. "Do they work?"

Alex shook her head.

"They have their own lives now. I don't want to impose on them. I'll be fine. I just have to make it through the day."

Everyone just nodded knowing she wasn't fine but was going to put on a brave face anyway.

They went to their next three classes without any drama happening.

During free period the siblings were hanging out outside just laughing and joking. Suddenly two older girls walked over to them.

"Look its Crybaby Ramona." They laughed. "Did the wittle baby feel safe coming school without her big brother?" They mocked again.

Ramona just looked downs sadly. She had one meltdown in school and now she'd be taunted about it for the rest of her life.

"Hey!" Alex growled. "Back off my little sister."

"We're not scared of you." One of the girls bit back.

"Oh no? You should be, I had lots of training and I know how to fight. I don't like to but if you force me to I will."

"She has a point. Remember that one guy died because of her." The other girl said.

Alex frowned and her defense crumbled. Sure the guy had betrayed her more than once but she didn't want him to die. She felt guilty enough. She didn't need them rubbing it in.

"That wasn't her fault!" Ramona said angrily. "She tried to save his life!"

"Yeah well not hard enough otherwise that boy wouldn't be dead now, would he?"

"I tried…" Alex whispered more to herself. "I just… I couldn't."

"Hey, leave her alone!" Ramona said with angry tears in her eyes.

"Awww look, Crybaby Ramona is going to cry again. Good you little Crybaby go ahead and cry. We don't care. As long as it nowhere by us."

"Shut your mouth!" Alex growled with tears of her own filling her eyes.

"You're right" girl one said. "We should watch our back. She might turn into a murderer."

The two girls walked off. Alex forced back the tears.

"I didn't want that guy to die! It wasn't my fault! I tried to save him."

"Yes, Alex, you did! You tried harder than that guy deserved. It is not your fault he died. Do not listen to them."

"I'm not a crybaby they kept telling me Alex was going to die and I got scared!" Ramona said.

"Neither of you two need to defend yourself. Those two are just jerks." Max said.

"They're honest jerks." Alex cried. "I killed Luke!" She took off in a run, she had to get out of there. It was too much and she had to leave.

She wasn't paying attention and crashed into someone. To her surprise the person just wrapped her arms around Alex and hugged her close.

"It's ok, Alex. It wasn't your fault. Shhhh." Alex knew that voice anywhere.

"Katniss?" she whimpered.

"It's me, it's ok. Just take some deep breaths and calm down. You're ok now." Katniss rubbed her back and soothed her. Alex cried into her chest clinging to her as tight as she could. Katniss knew better than anyone what she was going through right now. Katniss could help her through this. Alex just knew it.

**Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page. /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734

Chapter 14

Sitting with Justin at her side, on the stone steps of ruins beyond the fence of District 12, the two siblings watch the sun set beyond the trees. It has been five months since Alex has been back at school and slowly got back into the swing of things.

"Why do the Games have to exist? Can't they end like they did before?" Alex whispers resting her head on Justin's shoulder.

"I wish there was something we can do Ally." Justin sighs.

"I can't believe in just a week we get to find out what these Games will hold. Will it be a boy and girl, or be like what Mr. and Mrs. Mellark had to go through."

"You mean the Quarter Quell?"

"Is that the name thing that the returning winners had to go through?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"You won't be going back into that arena Alex. You have nothing to worry about."

"You said that last time Justin! And I was chosen. Sure, odds might be in my favour, but I'm not risking it. Ramona or Max could be chosen for all we know! What if they are going to include nineteen and twenty year olds?"

Alex knows she got Justin stumped. There is nothing that can reassure her. The Capitol is full of surprises.

"Alex, you are turning thirteen in two days and I know there is nothing I can say to help you. What if we take it day by day and hope for the best?" Justin offers.

"I guess. I just wish there was something we could do to end this for good."

"Me too."

Pulling his little sister into his arms, Justin prays for a miracle. Someway for everyone in his family to be safe and sound.

~K&A~

The day before her's and Max's thirteenth birthday, Alex walks down the road to the Mellark household. Now living in a new home, that is pretty much a mansion, Alex can afford everything she could dream of, but Alex hasn't used that. All she did was get new clothes and a new home. She is still the same girl she has always been and always will be.

Walking up the path of the house, which is four houses down, Alex hears a crack of thunder. Pulling up the hood of her coat as the rain comes down in a rush.

Jogging up to the door, Alex knocks on it softly before hearing swearing from the other side.

"I swear if the kids are chosen, I will punch that asshole in the freaking face!" Alex cringes hearing Effie's voice.

"Effie, calm the hell down. The kids will be home from school in a few." Peeta's soft voice speaks up.

"Will you guys shut up for a few so I can get the door?" Katniss groans.

Wrapping her arms around her shivering body, Alex keeps her head down allowing a tear to fall. As terrified as she is, she is more scared for Max and Ramona.

The door opens, close to silently, Alex peers up to see Katniss's black hair and grey eyes.

"Alex?" Katniss whispers in surprise. Nodding, Alex keeps her head down shyly, "Come in sweetie."

Stepping in the warm house, Katniss closes the door and takes Alex's coat from her. Slipping off her soaking wet torn shoes, Alex looks up at Katniss silently.

"Would you like a hot chocolate?" Katniss offers the soon-to-be teenager, with a small smile.

"Please." Hearing Alex's soft voice, Katniss's smile grows.

"This way." Katniss leads Alex into the kitchen and as she turns on the stove to heat the water in the kettle, Katniss leans on the counter.

"Have a seat Alex." Katniss smiles at the girl, who is still standing in the doorway.

Alex walks slowly to the table and takes a seat nervously.

"So what may I help you with?" Alex takes a deep breath and sighs.

"Is there anyway to make sure that Max and Ramona stay out of the Games this year?" Alex feels her chin quiver as she tries to hold back her tears.

"Alex, I'm honestly freaking out about Jill and Rose this year. I wish there was something that can be done, but it's not possible. When myself, Peeta, Haymitch and all the other districts were rebelling against the Capitol, we were so close on getting the Games to end of good, but our President then, murdered my little sister and other children. I was the Mockingjay." Katniss reveals.

The small girl stares at Katniss with fear in her eyes.

"Alex, all I can say is even if the Capitol doesn't make it that Ramona and Max to go into the arena, train them anyways. Peeta and I are taking Jill and Rose into the forest to train tomorrow, what if you, Justin, Max and Ramona join us? That way, whatever happens, everyone is ready."

Alex nods in agreement.

"Okay. Where do we go?"

"Have you ever seen a cabin?" Katniss sees Alex blush.

"Yes?"

"We'll meet there. I haven't been there since I was seventeen, but I know it off by heart."

"I know it because when mom and dad fought I would run away and hide there. Only mom knows it."

_This is new information._

"Would your mom like to come with us?"

"I'll ask."

"Okay."

The kettle begins to whistle as Katniss removes it from the stove and turns it off.

When Alex's hot chocolate is made, Katniss places it on the table in front of her, and sits down with her own hot chocolate.

"I got you a birthday present." Katniss informs Alex.

"You didn't have to Katniss." Alex starts, "I don't expect anything."

"I know. But I wanted to." Katniss gets up and walks over to the cabinet in the corner. Pulling out a small box, Katniss sits back down and hands it to the young girl, "Open it."

Alex opens the box to find a smaller box. Opening that box, Alex gently pulls out a gold chain. When the chain is fully out of the box, Alex discovers it is a gold necklace with 'Alex' written at the front with red rubies within the letters.

"It's beautiful." Alex whispers in shock.

"It glows if you are ever in any danger or if danger is near." Katniss whispers as she gently takes the necklace from Alex and reaches over to clips it on the younger girl.

~K&A~

The next day, Alex, Ramona, Max, Justin and Theresa are sitting on the stone steps of the cabin. Ramona is admiring Alex's necklace, which turns out that each family member has one as well, but Alex's has rubies as no one else has them.

"Hey guys." Everyone looks up to find Jill, Rose, Katniss and Peeta walking over to join them.

"Ready to start?" Katniss asks them.

"YUP!" Ramona jumps to her feet and gives Katniss and Peeta hugs.

"Well, let's begin." Katniss claps her hands and walks into the cabin. As she walks out, Alex spots a wooden bow and arrows, "These are from when I had to hunt. I hid them in here when I was seventeen." Katniss explains.

The teaching begins and even Theresa learns. Alex learns new things, like to make homemade weapons if she only has a knife.

Please review.


	15. Chapter 15

For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page. /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734

Chapter 15

Alex sits down next to Theresa on the couch with Max, Ramona and Justin next to her. On the other couch, Katniss, Peeta, Jill, Rose, Haymitch, and Effie are sitting.

The screen is currently blank but the President will be on with an envelope to tell them what the Quarter Quell will hold.

Theresa wraps her arms about Alex, hugging her tightly. Ramona lets a tear fall in fear and crawls onto Theresa's lap, burying herself in her mother's hold.

Max takes Alex's hand to silently tell her he and Justin are there. Justin plays with Alex's hair in hopes of having her calm, which works to a point.

After three minutes of silence, the screen turns to colour as President Heavensbee comes on screen.

"Hello, Districts 1 to 12. Greetings from the Capitol. In my hand I hold what the Quarter Quell will hold. So without further ado." Heavensbee opens the envelope in his hand and begins to read it out loud, "_Two winners from each district will be elected and two children or siblings will be elected from each winner's family._"

Heavensbee closes the envelope and looks at the camera.

"There you have it. Tomorrow we shall find out who will be the tributes."

The screen goes black.

Alex looks at everyone worried.

"That narrows it down." Jill whispers.

"Any one of us." Ramona lets her tears fall.

"Who could be chosen?" Alex asks Katniss.

"From the winners, you, me, Peeta or Haymitch. For the children or siblings, Jill, Rose, Ramona, Max, Justin or Peeta's siblings." Katniss answers allowing her tears to fall.

"I hate this."

"I know, I do to." Katniss agrees allowing herself to cry in Peeta's arms with Jill and Rose in their parents' arms.

~K&A~

The next day, Alex clenches Theresa's hand so tightly that her knuckles are white. Alex's face is so pale that she is even feeling sick to her stomach. Ramona is holding Theresa's other hand with Max holding her's and Justin holding Alex's.

As they walk to the center of town, Peacekeepers surround them and splits up the family. Two take Theresa to the parents' and families. Three take Alex onto the stage and seven take Justin, Max and Ramona to where Peeta's siblings and Jill and Rose are standing.

On stage, Alex is trembling so much that she could pass out any minute. Katniss pulls Alex to her and wraps her arms around the younger girl. Alex slumps in Katniss's hold, thankful to have Katniss there to support her.

Peeta looks at his wife worried but smiles softly as his wife comforts Alex and calms her down.

"If you both are elected, I'm volunteering." Haymitch whispers to Peeta, "Jill and Rose need one or both parents. They can't lose both if that even happens."

Peeta sighs knowing Haymitch is right. Plus he knows that when Haymitch says he will do something, he means it.

Just then, Effie takes the stage.

"Good afternoon District 12. Let's just jump into this and pick our tributes." Effie speaks in a tone of voice that has never been heard from her. No emotion.

Alex sneaks further in Katniss's arms and closes her eyes. Katniss feels her tremble more and shifts Alex so her face is hidden.

Looking over to the left, Katniss sees Ramona sobbing in Justin's arms and Jill and Rose silently crying in Peeta's older brother, Jeff's arms. Peeta's older brother, Simon, is next to Rose, rubbing her back.

"The first winner, who is elected is…" Effie starts drawing a name out of the four pieces of paper, "Katniss Mellark."

Peeta takes Alex from Katniss as Katniss walks over to Effie.

"The sibling or child, who is elected is…" Effie reaches into the bowl next to her and draws a name, "Ramona Russo."

Alex's eyes snaps open and stares at Ramona as she climbs the stairs. Katniss covers her mouth in shock as Alex begins to sob into Peeta's chest. Katniss takes Ramona's hand and pulls her close to her.

"The next sibling or child, who is elected is…" Effie draws the next name, "Jeff Mellark."

Jeff climbs the stairs with a smirk and stands next to the terrified eleven year old and his brother's wife.

"The next winner, who is elected is…" Effie takes a breath and reads the name, "Peeta Mellark."

"NO!" Alex screams as Peeta forces Alex into Haymitch's arms.

Alex escapes Haymitch's arms and pushes Peeta back angrily.

"Jill and Rose needs you Peeta! I don't care what you say, I'm going in." Haymitch tries to pull Alex back but Alex kicks him in the knee.

"Alex, no!" Katniss calls over the yelling between Peeta and Alex.

"I volunteer as tribute." Alex says the final four words that secure her place in the arena.

"And these are District 12's tributes. Jeff Mellark, Alex Russo, Katniss Mellark and Ramona Russo." Effie concludes before the four tributes follow Effie into the Justice Building.

~A&K~

The four tributes all stare at each other in silence and shock.

"I can't wait to get revenge on you, Katniss. You are the reason why my family is split up. My mother is in District 4; my dad is in District 13. My brothers and I don't talk and that is all because of you!" Jeff growls.

Alex flinches at Jeff's tone, causing a flashback.

_Five-year-old Alex backs up against the wall in fear as her father, Jerry, storms up to her. He grabs her throat and begins to squeeze causing Alex to choke for air._

"_I can't wait until your mother dies. You will be my slave along with your siblings." Jerry growls. Alex could smell the alcohol in his breath as patches of black starts to cloud her vision._

"_JERRY!" Alex hears Theresa's scream, "Let her go!"_

"_Why should I? She's breaking apart of our family!" Jerry snaps tightening his grip and sliding Alex up the wall so her feet are off of the ground. The young girl feels the splinters of the wood dig into her back and starts to bleed._

"_No she isn't!" Barely breathing, Alex sees Theresa's outline come toward her. Landing in a heap on the floor, Alex gasps for air as tears fall. The ringing in her ears doesn't stop the shouting. _

_Alex shakily gets to her feet and takes off outside._

_Running to the one place that enters her mind, Alex runs to the electric fence and ducks through the small gap. Sprinting into the forest, Alex trips and stumbles until she reaches her destination… a cabin._

_Stepping in the cabin, Alex goes to the small bed and curls up sobbing._

_A few minutes or so later, Theresa steps into the cabin to find her daughter crying her heart out. Theresa pulls out her small first aid kit from her pocket and quickly patches up Alex's back before carrying her home._

Tightening her hold on her sister, Alex listens to Katniss snapping back.

"I never damaged your family, Jeff! So do not blame your issues on me! Just talk to Peeta when he gets here." Katniss snaps and looks angrily around the room. Her eyes soften as they land on the two scared girls, "Come here, girls."

Katniss opens her arms causing both girls to dash over and sit down on Katniss's lap. Alex tucks her head under Katniss's chin holding Ramona's hand in her left hand and playing with her sister's hair with her other. Letting her tears fall, she only cares about Ramona going home safe and sound. She would even allow herself to die for Ramona. Even if she has to sacrifice Katniss, it's a risk she has to take. She rather want to have herself, Katniss and Ramona live. Even Jeff.

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page. /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734

Chapter 16

After saying goodbye to their families and friends, the tributes are escorted to the train to take them to the Capitol. Alex is sitting with Ramona at the table whispering back and forth.

"Rae, whatever the arena holds, you HIDE. I will find YOU. You stay hidden." Alex orders strictly. Ramona sniffles, nodding her head.

"Okay, but what will you do?" Ramona asks fearfully.

"Run the other way and find you."

"Why can't you run with me?"

"I would, but the others will figure out that we have teamed up."

"And we would be a target."

"Yes."

Ramona stares at her only sister before it dawns on her. Alex would kill people to save her.

~K&A~

Ramona is laying in her bed, unable to sleep after the Tribute Parade a few hours ago. She crawls out of bed before leaving her room. Sitting on the couch, Ramona spots Katniss muttering profanities as Alex's head is in Katniss's lap.

"Uhm… Mrs. Mellark?" Ramona whispers shyly. Katniss turns around and gives Ramona a small smile.

"Hey sweetie. Come have a seat." Ramona jogs over to the couch before sitting down next to Katniss, "Can't sleep either?"

"No."

"Don't worry sweetie, Alex and I will make sure you are safe and sound." Katniss promises.

"How? What about Mr. Mellark?"

"Don't worry about him. He can help himself. He's a big boy. You are so young, Ramona. Alex is too."

"But how will you and Ally keep me safe?"

"We will fill you in later–" Katniss stops speaking when hearing a clearing of a throat.

Looking up, Ramona flinches seeing Jeff's glare.

"So you are not going to help your brother-in-law to live?" Jeff taunts Katniss.

"Jeff, Ramona is a child and only ten. Alex is thirteen." Katniss counters.

"That doesn't matter. I don't know how to fight. That idiot winner from last year knows how to fight."

"DON'T CALL MY SISTER AN IDIOT!" Ramona screams jumping up and begins to beat Jeff with her fists. Jeff grabs Ramona's hair and before anyone could react, throws her at the glass table. Ramona crashes through the glass table.

"You freaking–" Ramona doesn't hear anything else as she passes out. The only thing she hears are Alex's screams.

~A&K~

Alex was in shock for a minute trying to allow her brain time to process what just happen. Once it all sunk in she screamed.

"RAMONA!" She rushed to her little sister and lifted her head onto her lap. She felt something wet and sticky on her head so she pulled them away and screamed again when she saw blood. Then when she realized Ramona was now covered in it. She was losing too much too fast. She looked to Jeff with nothing but pure hate and anger. She stood up gently lowering her sister to ground and growled.

"You hurt my sister, you're a disgusting pig." She ran at him and tackled him to the floor. She started hitting him everywhere she could reach. Jeff was strong and flipped them over so he was on top of her.

He held her down with one hand while she used all her strength to try and fight back. Jeff just laughed.

"And to think you are the previous winner of the Hunger Games. Well you won't be the next one, and from the looks of it neither will your sister!"

Suddenly Jeff was pulled off him. Alex didn't bother to figure out who had done it. She didn't care. She went to run over to Ramona again but this time arms went around her waist holding her back.

"NO! LET ME GO!" She screamed as she struggled.

"Alex don't struggle, it's ok. Don't struggle." Katniss told her.

"Katniss let me go! Let me go!" Alex cried hysterically trying frantically to escape her arms.

"No, someone is coming, they're going to take her to the hospital."

"She's hurt! He hurt her! She's hurt! He hurt her!" Alex repeated as she cried and continued to struggle.

"It's ok. She'll be ok. " Katniss tried to comfort her.

"No. No. NO!" Alex screamed.

Her body finally got weak from fighting and struggling and Alex gave up. She went limp against Katniss and just cried and clung to her for dear life. She was so scared she was losing her baby sister.

When people arrived to take Ramona to the hospital Alex freaked out all over again. She started to struggle even more violently.

"DON'T TOUCH HER! LET HER GO! STOP IT! GET OFF HER!" She screamed.

"Alex, Alex, Sweetie, it's ok. They're going to help her!" Katniss tried again to comfort her, "They won't hurt her. It's ok. You can trust them."

Alex ignored her and continued to struggle and cry breathlessly.

Once Ramona was gone, Katniss turned Alex to face her, "Do you want to go see her at the hospital?"

Alex nodded through her hysterical, breath taking, cries.

"Then you need to calm down. I know you're scared and I know you're angry, that's ok. You have every right to be. But I can't take you to the hospital like this."

"Ra-Ramon-a" Alex stuttered through her gasps for air.

"She's going to be fine. She's a fighter and a survivor just like you are."

"I want…to go…to the…hospital." Alex choked out again.

"I know, Honey. We will go as soon as you take a few deep breaths."

"I…I can-can't."

"Yes, you can. Breathe with me ok? Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale." Katniss said slowly inhaling and exhaling showing Alex what to do.

Alex copied her breathing.

"Good, Alex. Do that again. Inhale, exhale."

Again Alex took some deep calming breaths.

"That's my girl. Once more ok? Inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale."

Alex continued to copy her breathing until hers was regular again. She was still shaking, but her breathing was normal and that's what matter. Katniss hugged her close. "Hang in there. Everything will be ok."

Katniss just hoped she was right. Alex would never survive the death of her sister. Together the two of them went to the hospital just hoping and praying Ramona was ok.

~K&A~

_I'm going to kill him. I'm going to kill him with my bare hands. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to make him suffer a painful death. I'm going to kill him._

Alex paces back and forth in Ramona's hospital room, biting her nails as she stares at Ramona's small body in the big hospital bed. Ramona is hooked up to machines and so many wires are attached to her.

It is the day before they are to enter the arena, and because Ramona hasn't awoken in the last few days, the Gamemakers are still making Ramona to go in the arena, even if she isn't awake.

Finally sitting down in the chair she always sits in, Alex places her nail to her wrist, dragging it across her skin. Ever since the doctors told Alex that Ramona might not awake, Alex has been cutting. Katniss has caught the thirteen year old many times and keep trying to stop her, but Alex refuses her help.

Watching the blood flow, the door opens, causing Alex to look up.

"Give me your wrist, Alex." Alex's vision grows cloudy, making it difficult to make out who is in, but telling by the voice, it's Katniss.

Katniss takes Alex's wrist before running out to get a doctor. While Katniss is out of the room, Alex slumps forward passed out on the floor.

~K&A~

_10._

Katniss looks to her right where Alex is standing, pale as a ghost. Yesterday the doctors stitched up Alex's wrists and bandaged them so it is impossible for Alex to remove them.

_9._

Looking to her left, Katniss sees Ramona's unconscious body.

_8._

Alex looks worriedly at Katniss but remembers their talk a few hours before. Katniss told Alex to get a bag and a knife before taking cover as Katniss carries Ramona to safety.

_7._

Looking behind her, Alex sees ocean water and icebergs.

_6._

Looking to her right, Alex sees more ocean water and a rocky beach.

_5._

Looking to her left, Alex sees marshland and sand.

_4._

Looking at the Cornucopia, there is forest surrounding it.

_3._

Looking at her feet, the water is making it slippery to stay still and not fall into the force field.

_2._

There is not sign of weapons or bags.

_1._

Alex notices that the other tributes don't know that there isn't anything at the Cornucopia.

_0._

Alex stares at the water before kneeling into the ice-cold water. The water feels like a thousand knives.

Alex sees Katniss looking at her, and shakes her head. Slipping her body into the water, Alex keeps her head dry and swims over to Katniss as the tributes are now diving into the water, swimming to Cornucopia.

Arriving to Katniss, Alex stops her.

"Don't dive in. You can get hypothermia. Lower yourself in." Katniss does what Alex says before swimming to Ramona and with Alex's help, lowers her in before swimming to the marshland.

Please review. My sister and best friend, Hopelessromanticgurl wrote the scene between Katniss and Alex. All the credit is her's.


	17. Chapter 17

For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page. /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734

Chapter 17

Helping Katniss get Ramona out of the water, Alex trips over a black object.

Confused, Alex digs in the sand to find a black bag. Putting the bag on her back, Alex and Katniss make a chair and lifts Ramona off of the ground.

~A&K~

Making shelter in the marshland, Katniss and Alex builds a small invisible fire out of dry grass and scraping two flat rocks together.

Katniss dumps sticks and rocks before Alex makes a burn pit with the rocks.

"Ready to see what is in the bag?" Katniss asks removing her wet coat and boots, putting them at the warm fire. Ramona is on a grass bed that Alex made when Katniss was gathering. Ramona is close enough to the fire to keep warm but far enough to be out of danger.

"Sure." Alex nods putting Ramona's wet coat and boots with her's and Katniss's.

Katniss opens the bag and pulls everything out. A sleeping bag, warm socks, heavy sweater, and medication for stitches and head injuries.

Looking at Katniss, the older girl nods knowing what Alex is thinking. Alex gets to her feet and puts the warm socks on Ramona's ice cold feet. Removing Ramona's soaked t-shirt; Katniss puts the heavy sweater on the ten-year-old, before they tuck her in the sleeping bag. Katniss moves Ramona's hair and puts the medicine on Ramona's stitches.

"You go to sleep sweetie." Katniss whispers to Alex. Alex crawls over to Ramona's other side, before lying down with her head on Katniss's legs and her arm wrapped around Ramona. Katniss smiles softly before relaxing on the cold ground playing with Alex's hair to keep her calm.

~K&A~

Dawn begins to break into the night sky, causing Alex to stir. Burying her face into the sleeping bag, something spooks her.

"Ally?" A rough voice asks close to silent. Alex's eyes snaps open as she sits up and stares at her sister.

"Rae?" Alex whispers as Ramona's eyes flutter until they open, "RAE!" Alex tackles Ramona with a hug, snapping Katniss from her sleep.

"Ally." Ramona buries her face into Alex's shoulder, breaking down. Katniss smiles happy that Ramona is all right, "I'm thirty. I'm hungry. I'm tired. What happened?"

"You were in a coma for a little while." Alex answers with tears falling from her eyes, "We'll get you some food and water. I'll give you a piggy back ride." Nodding softly Alex lets Katniss calm her sister as she packs up the camp, knowing they can't stay in one place.

After packing up the camp, Katniss picks up the ten-year-old and places her on Alex's back. Holding her sister's legs, Alex makes sure she is comfortable before she and Katniss begin to walk.

Ramona wraps her arms around Alex's neck and makes sure to keep her eyes open.

Not knowing how long they have been walking for, Katniss and Alex stop to catch their breath from walking in the heat. Seeing white smoke, Katniss orders Alex and Ramona to go into the tall grass as she goes to check it out.

Katniss ducks walking forward to see a tribute from District 4 with a machete, two crates full of food and four canteens.

_Shoot. Alex is good at stealing; I'm horrible at it._ Katniss thinks before going back to Alex.

~A&K~

Arriving to Alex and Ramona, Katniss whispers to Alex how the campsite is set up. Alex accepts Katniss's challenge as long as she stays with Ramona and protect her. Informing the thirteen-year-old that she will give her five minutes to get in and get out, Alex gives them a thumb up before disappearing to the camp.

At the camp, Alex spies through the tall grass planning to grab one thing at a time and hiding it.

Crawling into the campsite, Alex keeps her eyes on the tribute, to find him writing something in a book with his back to her. She grabs two canteens to realize they are full of water. Grinning, she tosses them into the tall grass where she was.

Hearing them bang together, Alex ducks behind the two crates as the guy walks the opposite way of the bang. Watching the guy walk directly into the tall grass, Alex peeks over the crates to find that he left his machete unarmed. Picking it up Alex grabs the two other canteens and ties the string around her wrist. Taking off into the grass, Alex grabs the other two canteens before running back to Katniss and Ramona.

Panting, Alex sits down next to Ramona and passes her and Katniss the two canteens. Ramona immediately drinks all of the water as Alex drinks from her own in sips.

"How did you get the weapon?" Ramona asks with her voice gaining more strength.

"He's an idiot." Alex chuckles, "He left it when he went to check out the bang from when I tosses the canteens. He went the opposite way." Ramona giggles as Katniss shakes her head.

"How will we get the food?"

"I CALL IT!" Alex raises her hand excited, "Rae, you stay here with the machete and if anyone comes that are not me or Katniss, you defend yourself."

Ramona nods taking the weapon into her hands as Katniss and Alex quickly disappears back to the camp.

Waiting for her sister and friend to return, Ramona hears chuckling from behind her. Turning around staying in a crouch with the machete in her hands, a guy steps through the grass.

"So your sister thinks I'm stupid, huh?" The guy smirks as Ramona tries to stand but she doesn't have enough strength, "Seems like your sister is the stupid one. Leaving a weak kid on her own."

"I'm not weak!" Ramona growls.

"Oh really? You just came out of a coma didn't you?" He taunts, "You don't even have the strength to stand."

"Are you going to kill me?" Ramona tries to hold back her tears but they spill over, knowing he is right. She can't even lift the weapon.

"Tempting, but then I would have the tributes, your raging sister and your friend after me. Plus do I really want to have a kid's blood on my hands?" The guy shrugs his shoulders, "Besides I hate the Capitol. Making the winners and a family member to be sent into the arena? Forty-eight tributes? Not even worth it. They are just destroying families. That's all they are doing."

The guy sits down on the grass across from Ramona smiling.

"I see your sister got the water. There is a stream near here. That is why I have my fire going. I'm boiling the water."

"RAMONA!" Ramona jumps hearing her sister's scream.

"ALLY!" Ramona calls back. Not even a few seconds later, Ramona feels the ground shake and hear the thumps from Alex's running feet. When they stop, Ramona looks up to see Alex staring in shock.

"Are you okay, Rae?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Alex looks at the guy nervously.

"I'm not here to kill your sister. I don't even want to kill. I already watched my older sister die saving me in the Seventieth Hunger Games. My dad died saving my mom when my sister was two." The guy answers, "Plus if I wanted to kill your sister, I wouldn't be sitting here talking to her."

"Unless you plan to backstab us." Alex points out.

"I don't even care about winning. All my family is dead anyways."

Crossing her arms, Alex stares at him as Ramona slowly inches away to her.

"What do you want?"

"Do you want help to get out of here with your sister and friend?"

"What are you talking about? Only one can come out alive."

"At some point in time they will change the rules until it is down to the final two. They do it every time."

"They didn't for me."

"They are idiots and too slow."

"Touché."

"So do you want help?"

"I will never trust you until you prove yourself worthy."

"Better than a no and getting killed." The guy shrugs standing up and surprisingly carries Ramona back to camp where Katniss is guarding the bloody heavy crates, with Alex behind him carrying the canteens.

_It's going to be amusing how Katniss takes our alliance with a guy neither of us know._ Alex thinks.

**Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page. /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734

Chapter 18

Glaring, Katniss has Ramona and Alex hidden behind her with the guy standing in front of them. Katniss has the machete in hand just in case the guy goes in for an attack.

"What do you want with being in our alliance?" Katniss asks dangerously.

"Like I said to the girls' is the Capitol are just destroying families. Mine are gone so I have no point in living." The guy answers.

"I'm sorry to hear that. But what do you want out of it?"

"Everyone is fighting to go back to their families, but the two girls behind you have their whole lives ahead of them. And you have your children to go home to. Amanda, the girl in my district, has her son and daughter in here with her. Amanda is eight-eight. Her daughter is fifty and her son is forty-five.

"On the train, we all were talking and watching the tapes of the reaping for each district. Amanda is the oldest tribute. Ramona is the youngest with Alex. Everyone is over thirty."

"Why are you telling us this?" Alex cuts in.

"What I am saying is, only the heartless will be after you, Ramona and Katniss. No one else will lay a hand on you until they get desperate. Twelve or so tributes are heartless. Everyone else isn't."

"Why did you tell us about Amanda?" Ramona asks confused.

"Amanda may seem fragile, but she is an animal in the arena. She will kill if someone hurts her kids. When we were training, all four of us agreed that if any of us run into you, we would try to make an alliance with you. Safety in numbers. We know the heartless will make an alliance and kill anyone in his or her way."

"Which districts?" Katniss questions.

"One, two, three, five. Six will join them."

"Do you have friends in this arena outside of your district?"

"One from seven and two from eleven."

"How?"

"The one from seven won with me in my year. One from eleven won with my mother. And the other from eleven is his little sister."

Softening her glare, Katniss sighs looking at the two siblings. Both siblings nod, looking up.

"Okay, you are in our alliance. Tomorrow we can start looking for Amanda and her kids." Katniss agrees.

"Great! By the way, my name is Mike."

"Nice to meet you." Alex greets softly.

"You too." Mike smiles.

~K&A~

The following day, Mike carries Ramona on his back as she is wearing the backpack with lots of food packed. Alex has their bag on her back filled with food as well. Each person has a canteen filled with water and the two spare ones that Mike hid. Katniss also has a bag filled with food. Mike told them that he found them buried in the sand, which is also where Alex found their bag. Katniss is carrying the machete since Alex doesn't want to and Mike can't.

Arriving to the tree line on the beach, the four of them spots three people, who are eating shellfish.

"That's Amanda." Mike whispers. He steps out from the trees and starts to walk over. Suddenly a dagger flies at him but he moves in time before he or Ramona gets hurt, "You know Amanda, it's Mike. I brought them."

Amanda turns around with her kids to see Mike with a little girl on his back and two others walk slowly over. The little girl walks over terrified and on guard.

"I see that." Amanda chuckles getting up off the sand.

"What are you guys doing?" Mike questions setting Ramona gently on the sand but still on guard in case Amanda and her kids changed their minds.

"There are weapons and bags all around but there are also traps that kill." Amanda explains, "Some of them are bombs. We are just taking our time digging them up."

Amanda points at the small pile that is sitting in front of them. Katniss spots a bow and arrows, daggers, knives, machetes, swords and even armour.

"Dave and Ruby already have their armour on along with myself. We were waiting for your guys to show up to get yours. We even got our weapons and bags." Amanda fills them in.

"What is your weapon?" Dave asks the newcomers.

"Sword." Mike grins. Dave rolls his eyes chuckling as he gets up and passes Mike his weapon and armour.

"What about you?" Dave points at Katniss.

"Bow and arrow." Katniss replies. Dave passes Katniss her weapon and armour before looking at Ramona.

"Daggers." Ramona answers softly. Dave hands Ramona her armour before digging into the pile to pull out a vest and belt full of daggers.

"What about you kid?" Dave looks at Alex.

"Knives, daggers, sword. Whatever." Alex answers her best weapons.

"Wow. All around hand to hand combat. That's talent." Dave smiles impressed tossing her the same vest and belt as Ramona. He then passes her a sword.

Putting on their armour, Alex covers her vest with her coat. Ramona does the same feeling better than the day before. Eating their lunch since it is mid-day, Ruby tells them that the heartless are on the other side of the arena and surprisingly no one died in the bloodbath.

"The Gamemakers must be angry." Alex giggles. Everyone chuckles nodding in agreement, "Will we be hunting people or will we be hiding and waiting to be attacked to act on defence?"

"I'm thinking defence because none of us have the heart to kill people. But will when we are the targets." Ruby speaks up.

"We will keep moving when Ramona is a lot stronger." Alex smiles at Dave relieved.

"I don't want my sister to run into trouble when we leave too early. So are you guys sure you don't mind waiting?" Alex questions.

"Not at all." Amanda smiles patting Alex's hand gently.

As the day goes on Katniss allows Ramona to use her lap as a pillow as she sleeps. As Ramona sleeps, Katniss and Amanda set up a plan for a direction to head in. Alex, Dave, Ruby and Mike are digging in the sand finding more bags and weapons.

Digging, Alex finds a small ball that is not familiar. Digging around it, Alex lays on her stomach, slowly opening it. Before she could blink, the ball explodes causing Alex to fly through the air and into the ocean over near the other shore.

~A&K~

Opening her eyes, Alex finds herself next to a fire with all her clothes missing but a blanket is covering her. Trying to sit up, Alex finds she can't and there is a burning pain in her left arm. Looking at her arm, she sees stitches and lots of dry blood.

"Ahh, the kid is awake." Hearing an unfamiliar voice, Alex looks over to see a girl playing with a spear. Gulping afraid, Alex can't find the will to speak up.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have. I could have let you drown, or die from blood loss. This is my thanks for your mentor Katniss. She kept my daughter alive and saved her. That was until that jackass from District 1 killed her. But Katniss killed him and stayed with her.

"Saving you and protecting you until she finds you, will be my thanks to her. It's the least I can do." The lady puts her spear down and helps Alex to sit up. Kneeling behind Alex, the lady makes the thirteen-year-old lean back against her to drink some water and eat some food. Checking Alex's clothes, the lady finds them completely dry and helps her get dressed.

Finally, Alex finds her voice.

"Who is your daughter that Katniss saved and kept safe as long as she could?" Alex asks so softly that the lady could barely hear.

"Rue." Frowning, Alex remembers learning about some of the tributes that made the games intense.

"I remember in school hearing that a sixteen-year-old teamed up with a twelve-year-old, making it so far through the games that it was very surprising and rare."

"That was Katniss and Rue. Rue was murdered by Marvel, from District 1. Katniss killed him and stayed with Rue as she died. My husband was furious and started a riot. He was killed in the center of town after the Victory Tour. I was a victor when it was my turn."

Seeing anger and fury in the eyes of Rue's mother, Alex looks around to find them in a cave.

"How long have I been out?" Alex whispers.

"A week. Six people are dead. Two from one, one from five, two from eleven and one from twelve."

Eyes wide, Alex looks at her.

"Who?" Alex stutters.

"The guy." Releasing a relieved sigh, Alex looks at her knees.

"Peeta's brother and Katniss's brother-in-law."

"Is it true that your little sister is in here with us?"

"Yes."

Seeing sadness appear on her face, Alex looks up at her with tears in her eyes.

The lady clears her throat, "Here is what we are going to do tomorrow, so you will have to have a lot of rest tonight. We are going to get on the move to find your sister."

"She's with Katniss, Mike, Amanda, Ruby and Dave."

"Who?"

"They are district four tributes."

"You mean the ones working with district two? They are the heartless tributes."

"They can't be. They gave us weapons and armour." The lady pulls Alex's armour over to look closely at it.

"There are bombs hooked up to this vest."

"WHAT?"

**Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page. /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734

Chapter 19

The lady shows the bombs that are hooked up to her vest, to Alex, who is growing shocked, hurt and fearful every second.

"Katniss and Ramona are wearing them!" Alex panics. The lady takes Alex's arms and hushes her.

"I promise you that we will get to them in time, okay? You won't be helping them if you have a panic attack and pass out."

Calming her breathing, Alex has her eyes closed. The lady packs up her camp to get on the move to save Katniss and Ramona in time.

Once the camp is packed up and Alex is calm, the lady takes Alex's hand to take her out of the cave since it is black. The lady has the night vision goggles on to see in the dark.

Out of the cave and now walking through the forest, Alex grows breathless trying to keep up to the lady's long strides.

"Wh… where a… are w… we g… going?" Alex asks not able to see a far distance, but able to see the lady and her feet.

"My best bet is they are near where they once were." The lady answers slowing down for Alex to walk instead of run.

"Do you even know?"

"No. But they had to be around here… right?"

"We were are the beach. With the sand."

"That's at the other side of the arena."

"No. The forest, us, is behind the Cornucopia. The rocks are on the right, so our left…" Alex looks up at the sky to look for the stars to help her come up with their direction. Spotting the North Star, Alex points at it, "You see that star there? That's the North Star. It does not move. When Katniss and I were keeping Ramona dry and warm, the North Star was above us. That was the marshland. So we go to the right and keep the North Star on our left."

The lady looks down at Alex impressed.

"Where did you learn that?"

"My older brother took Ramona, Max and I camping with our mom when I was nine. He taught us to use the North Star as our guide."

"Wow, that is really cool." Alex smiles happy to use something she learned to good use, "You know, I never did tell you my name, did I?"

"No."

"It's Isabella."

"May I call you Izzy?"

"Sure."

~K&A~

Finally arriving to the forest area of the arena, Ramona has proudly been able to help by using the North Star. Katniss wraps her right arm around Ramona's shoulders, pulling her to her, as there is a snap.

"Go behind the tree." Katniss whispers pushing Ramona to the left away from the snap. Aiming her bow and arrow ready to fire, where the snap came from.

Ramona peeks behind the tree terrified.

Soon there is another snap followed by painful cries.

"Izzy! Izzy no!" Ramona sighs hearing Alex's screams.

Katniss rushes over to Ramona and pulls her toward Alex's screams.

Arriving to a tiny clearing, Ramona spots Alex kneeling next to a lady sobbing as blood flows from the lady's mouth.

"Izzy… please." Alex sobs.

Izzy's eyes close as her last breath is taken. A cannon fires, causing Alex to break down and bury her face into Izzy's shirt.

Tears fall from Ramona's eyes watching as her sister cries her heart out. Walking slowly over, Ramona kneels down next to her sister and hugs her close. Katniss frowns deeply, pulling Alex to her feet before making her go onto her back. Carrying Alex on her back, Katniss keeps Ramona at her side for protection.

As they walk, Alex has fallen asleep with tears still falling from her tired, brown and red eyes. Walking through the forest, Ramona keeps looking up at her sister scared. Over the last few days, over half of the tributes have been killed. Only fourteen tributes are left, total.

Hearing another cannon go off, Katniss freezes in her spot. Where they have stopped, trees and tall brushes surround them.

"Come on." Katniss whispers nodding to the thick tree next to them. Ramona begins to climb up the tree as Katniss awakes Alex. Soon, Alex climbs the tree half asleep with Katniss right behind her.

Sitting in the tree, Katniss makes sure Ramona and Alex are on the same thick branch as her. Pulling Alex close to her, Katniss makes sure the thirteen-year-old is between her legs. Once she is, Ramona slips onto Alex's lap, burying herself in Alex's and Katniss's arms.

"Take off the vests." Alex whispers softly.

"Why?" Ramona questions.

"Izzy said they are bombs. And they are. She showed it to me." Katniss and Ramona look down at their vests. Not bothering to question this knowledge, they remove them. Katniss throws her's deep into the woods to only see it explode. Throwing Ramona's away, it explodes as well.

"Who is Izzy?" Katniss asks after a little while in silence.

"Rue's mother." Alex confirms. Staring at the little girl in her arms, Katniss is surprised. She saw Rue's father get killed, but never really saw Rue's mother.

As night dawns on the tributes, the night starts to turn cold. Huddled together, Katniss holds the girls close for not only protection and safety, but also to keep them and herself warm.

~A&K~

The next morning, Alex opens her puffy red eyes to find four tributes standing on the ground below them with weapons pointed at them.

"They have to come down sometime." Alex hears a man say.

"We have to keep an eye on them. If not, we will turn out like the two girls from Twelve's year." A lady growls.

Keeping her arms around her little sister, Alex turns to Katniss who is still sleeping.

"Katniss." Alex whispers. Saying her name a few more times, Katniss opens her eyes. Nodding to the ground, Katniss looks over to see them surrounded.

"Let's move. Turn into your flying squirrel." Katniss orders softly.

Alex nods shaking her sister awake.

"Go left." Slowly getting to her feet, Alex lifts herself onto the branch above them, and jumps over to the tree on the left. Climbing onto the next branch beside her's, Alex turns around to watch Ramona jump over followed by Katniss.

After jumping into more trees until it is afternoon, the three of them stops to take a break.

"Why are we going toward the way Izzy and I came from?" Alex asks Katniss.

"Everything behind us got destroyed. My guess is the Gamemakers are getting tired of waiting for us to make our moves." Katniss answers.

"I want to go home." Ramona whispers sadly.

"You will Rae." Alex reassures.

"Will you be too? You and Katniss?"

"If we play our cards right."

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

For those of you who have a Facebook account check out my page. /pages/Im-a-Skyscraper/492670064106734#!/pages/Im- a-Skyscraper/492670064106734

Chapter 20

More tributes pass away due to unnatural causes over the next four days. Katniss, Ramona and Alex have been able to stay together and never had to kill anyone to stay alive. The Gamemakers have been destroying the arena to draw everyone into one place for the final days.

Sitting in the trees overlooking the Cornucopia, Alex spots familiar brown hair and dark eyes.

"It can't be." Alex whispers to herself.

"What can't be?" Ramona questions looking at her older sister.

"Whom does that boy look like to you?" Alex points to the boy she is talking about.

Ramona squints her eyes peering at the boy.

"That… looks like our old babysitter. The one who once was a best friend of Justin's." Ramona looks at her sister once more, "What was his name?"

"Mason something."

"Who is that with him?"

Katniss covers her mouth in shock seeing her husband tied up with that 'Mason' boy and six other family and friends of the tributes.

"JUSTIN!" Ramona cries spotting her oldest brother tied up behind Mason and Peeta.

Starting to climb down the tree, Katniss pulls Ramona back but is not able to catch Alex, who is already on the ground running to Mason, Peeta and Justin. Diving into the water, Alex swims to the small island.

Arriving to the small island, Alex pulls herself up onto the slippery rocks before running to Justin. Quickly untying him, she moves to Mason as Justin unties Peeta.

The people who are tied up screams at Alex to get them out and threaten that if she doesn't, they will kill her.

Suddenly, before Alex has a chance to help them, the sky grows black and roaring is heard.

"ALEX RUN!" Justin shouts as Peeta and Mason climb on top of Cornucopia as the water gets pulled back. Staring at the tidal wave heading straight for her, Alex stares in shock. Justin grabs Alex's arm, pulling her to safety. Lifting her up, Peeta and Mason grabs Alex's hands pulling her up on top of Cornucopia. Justin climbs up just as the tidal wave crashes on the rocks, drowning the family members below.

Holding Alex to him, Mason shields her from the water that is splashing up. Peeta helps Justin to his feet and watches the water rising up and over the horn. Looking at the trees the water stops at all of the edges around them.

As the water continues to rise, Mason gets Alex to her feet. The water soon rising over Alex's head making her to start swimming.

"What do we do?" Justin asks floating as the water is almost at the force field of the roof.

"Swim to where Alex came from." Peeta answers starting to swim to the woods.

As they swim to the woods, their air is almost non-existent due to the water level now centimetres from the force field.

"Hurry!" Peeta calls diving under the water. Justin, Mason and Alex follows Peeta deep into the water after taking their last breath of air. Swimming deep in the black water, Peeta grabs a branch near him and lifts himself out of the water.

Sitting on the branch, Peeta waits for a hand to reach out to him before pulling the next person out, Justin. When Justin is standing next to him, a tiny hand reaches out to Justin and Peeta. Both guys reach down and pull Alex out of the water. Mason blindly grabs Alex free arm and pulls himself out, not realizing he is pulling Alex away from Peeta and Justin, and back into the water.

Once Alex is out of her brother's and Peeta's hold and in the water, a current grabs hold of the thirteen-year-old and drags her away.

~A&K~

Lying on the rocks, Alex coughs up water. Opening her eyes, she rolls away in time of missing a blade come down where her head once was. Grabbing a dagger from her waist, Alex throws it at the women who tired to kill her. The dagger hits the woman in the leg, causing her to collapse onto her knees.

The woman pulls the dagger out before glaring at the young girl.

"You killed my niece! She is dead because of you!" The woman growls.

"I didn't kill anyone!" Alex defends, "I don't even know who you are talking about!"

"My niece Livy! You murdered her!"

"I DIDN'T KILL HER! SHE SAVED ME. SHE TOLD ME TO RUN." Alex shouts getting hit by the memories of Livy's last moments, "I didn't kill her. I didn't want to leave her." Tears fall from her brown eyes as she curls herself into a small ball forgetting she is in the arena.

As she is stuck in the past, the woman feels herself growing small and trapped in the back of her mind. Losing control of her body, the woman stabs her knife into Alex's stomach.

Not registering what has happened, the woman struggles to gain control of her mind and body. Once in control, she looks down to find Alex sobbing and begging her to keep her alive. Pulling out her knife, she gets to her feet and throws her knife into the rock area behind her. Hearing a grunt, Alex chokes on the air that is beginning to get stuffy. A cannon sounds, making Alex pull a mental list in her mind up.

_Katniss, Ramona, the woman, four guys and myself are still alive._

"Eight left." The woman mutters to herself before looking down at Alex, "Now, should I kill you now, leave you here to die or keep you alive? After all, I killed your alliance. Did you know they were going to kill you? Same with your mentor's brother. My daughter is at my camp. You're not the only one who knew the Gamemakers were planning something at the Cornucopia. I have to admit, you were pretty smart saving the three guys and not helping the others. They are not really dead. The Gamemakers are not THAT cruel."

"Please. Please." Alex begs.

"Please what?"

"If you want me dead, I don't care. But don't kill my little sister." The woman freezes.

"What?"

"The little girl from my district, if my little sister. She's ten."

"Maybe I was wrong. The Gamemakers are that cruel. Sending a ten year old to fight for her life…" The woman rants on as Alex removes her coat and wraps it tightly around her wound.

_Maybe if I sneak away, I could somehow find my way back to Katniss and Ramona._ Alex thinks.

As the ranting continues, Alex slowly backs away before getting to her feet and limps away from Livy's aunt.

And that is the chapter. Please review.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Ramona was crying hysterically as Katniss did her best to comfort her.

"Ramona honey, listen to me Alex is strong, she's a fighter she'll be fine."

"But…but…the…the water!" Ramona cried.

"She knows how to swim. She's been in the arena before. I promise she'll be ok. Plus, on the bright side there hasn't been any cannon's going off and there hasn't been any pictures of Alex in the sky."

"What does it mean when that happens?" Ramona asked her best innocent, sweet, little girl voice.

Katniss was silent for a second. Then she said "Nothing, because it won't happen. Come on, you up for walking around, let's go see if we can find her."

Ramona nodded and took Katniss's hand as they started to search for Alex.

~K&A~

Over with the boys they didn't know where they were or even how they ended up there. All they knew were there were trees everywhere.

"Are we lost? I think we're lost." Justin said.

"We're not lost, Justin we're just…turned around." Peeta reassures.

"Justin is right, we are lost." Mason nodded.

Peeta growled. "We're not lost! Right now our main focus is finding Alex. Since we don't know where she is, lost might not be a bad thing."

"What about Ramona?" Justin asked. "She's just a little girl."

"She's also with Katniss. My wife is the strongest person in this arena. She knows how to protect herself and Ramona. Just follow me and stay alert."

The boys wondered around for a while. Suddenly Justin saw a small girl with brown hair in the distance. She was around ten years old.

"That's Ramona I see her!"

"Justin wait it could be…" Peeta tried but Justin took off running over to the small girl.

"Ramona! I'm so glad you're ok!" He went to lift her up from behind, but she screamed. Then next thing Justin knew he was on the ground with an arrow pointing at his head. It took him a second to realize it was Katniss.

She sighed and removed the arrow. "Are you insane! I could have killed you! Don't ever sneak up behind someone in this place."

Katniss turned to the shaking crying ten year old. "Honey, it's ok. It's just Justin. You're safe."

Ramona looked behind Katniss to see Justin getting up off the floor. "JUSTIE!" Ramona screamed.

She ran into her brother's arm's and they hugged tightly. There was a sound of a snapped tree branch behind them and once again Katniss had her arrow ready to fire.

"Hey, easy there, it's just us." Peeta said putting his hand up in surrender.

Katniss sighed and lowered her weapon. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

Mason went over to Justin who was still reuniting with his sister. Peeta went over to his wife and rubbed her back. "You're on edge it's ok. We all are."

"It's more than that, Peeta. I'll do anything to protect Ramona and Alex. I have to. After Prim and Rue… I can't lose them too. I just can't."

"It's ok. We will protect them. I promise." Peeta said kissing his wife on the head. "I promise we will all make it out of here alive."

"How can you be sure?"

"We are all fighters." Katniss smiled and shared a hug and kiss with her husband. Then they turned back to the others. "Now that we are together again let's keeping searching for Alex. We're safer and stronger together as a team." Peeta said.

Katniss nodded. "Let's go."

They all continued to walk hoping and praying Alex was ok.

~A&K~

"Where do you think you're going?" Alex hears Livy's aunt's voice from behind her. Holding her coat to her wound, Alex slowly turns around.

Before Alex could blink, Livy's aunt charges at her with the knife, she threw at the rock, in hand. The lady stops in front of her with the knife at her throat.

"I'm going to slice your throat open and let the wolves eat you for dinner." The lady snarls.

Trembling, Alex closes her eyes waiting for it to be over. Feeling the blade drag across the skin of her throat lightly, she feels warm liquid follow behind.

_Ramona._ Alex whispers in her mind.

Clenching her fist that isn't protecting her wound, Alex hits the knife away. Opening her eyes, she sees the lady's shocked face.

"You idiotic girl! Now I'm going to kill you nice and slowly." The lady stabs the knife into Alex's arm. Screaming, as the lady chuckles, Alex is thankful that the lady stabbed her arm that is protecting her wound and not the good arm. Pulling the knife out of her arm, Alex kneels down sobbing.

The lady picks up a rock before charging at her. Falling onto her back, Alex covers her face with her arms as the rock crashes against them.

Not noticing that the blade is sticking up, the rock comes into contact with Alex's elbow and the blade goes into her forearm.

As she backs away to get the rock once more and to get the knife out of her arm, the lady trips. She hits the ground with her head landing on her forearm. The blade goes into her head.

Sitting up, Alex immediately covers her wound once more, letting out an ear-piercing scream.

~K&A~

Suddenly, back the others, the sound of a cannon went off and Peeta and Katniss froze. Peeta looked to up see a picture of a woman he didn't know.

"Do I want to look?" Katniss whispered.

"It's not Alex. I'm not sure who she is but it's not her."

Katniss sighed. "We have to hurry!"

Everyone started walking faster and faster trying to find Alex before it was too late.

A really loud scream was heard causing everyone to freeze.

"That's not just anyone screaming, it's Alex. I know it anywhere." Justin said.

"She has to be hurt or worse." Ramona whimpered.

"Come on we need to find her." Katniss said as everyone followed the sound of the crying girl.

As they got closer they could hear Alex talking as she cried. She kept repeating I'm sorry, I'm sorry over and over.

They finally found Alex but all gasped. She was curled in a ball crying hysterically, her arm bleeding in several places as well as her neck and stomach, as she rocked back and forth. Katniss pulled Ramona behind her so she didn't have to see her sister in this state. But what stood out to everyone was the dead lady laying less than one foot away from her.

Katniss turned to the others. "Get Ramona and Justin out of here. Set up camp or get cover somewhere. We will catch up." Peeta nodded and grabbed Ramona and took her away from the sight. Mason grabbed Justin and dragged him away.

Once she was alone Katniss squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled and exhaled a deep breath. She opened them again and got down on her hands and knees and crawled over to Alex.

"Alex, Sweetie, it's me Katniss."

"I'm sorry." She whimpered. "I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me."

"Alex, Honey, I'm not angry with you. I know you didn't mean or want this to happen."

"It's all my fault. I killed them, both. It's all my fault." Alex cried.

"Both? Honey, it's ok. I'm sure it wasn't your fault. You would never kill someone purposely."

Alex just continued to cry. Katniss sighed. Alex was getting weaker and weaker due to the blood loss and Katniss knew they had to get her out of there.

"Alex, we need to get out of here. Peeta and the others have set up camp. We need to get you there."

Finally Alex made eye contact with her. "Ramona?"

"She's fine. Not a scratch."

"Justin?"

"Same."

Alex uncurled from her ball and went to stand up, but sunk back down to her ground. "I can't."

"You're weak from the blood loss, climb onto my back I'll carry you." Alex did as Katniss said and Katniss carried her away from the scene.

They finally arrived at a dark hidden cave. The one Katniss and Peeta had chosen to hide out in their first year here. Katniss went inside.

"ALEX!" Ramona screamed.

"Stay back, give her space, she lost a lot of blood." Katniss said and lowered Alex to the ground and laid her on her back. "She's hurt, badly we need to get medicine somehow."

"Way ahead of you, Haymitch already did." Peeta said walking over with a small container of cream. "I don't know what's in it, but he said it should help. He always said "It's not what you think." But I don't know what that means."

"It's ok, we will worry about it later, right now we need to help Alex. She had cuts on her arm, stomach and neck."

Peeta went over to Alex and was about to put the cream on but Alex screamed and rolled away.

"No! Don't touch me! Katniss!"

Katniss rubbed her back and coaxed her to roll back over. "I'll do it. It's ok." She took the container from Peeta and gently put it on Alex's wounds. Mason walked over to her and handed them a ripped piece of his shirt. "You can use this as a bandage to help protect it."

"Thanks, Mason." Katniss said and did as he suggested.

Once all the cuts and wounds were taken care of Katniss pulled Alex into her arms and stroked her hair as she rocked her back and forth. Alex quickly fell asleep.

"You don't think she really killed that lady, do you?" Peeta asked.

Katniss just shrugged. "Do I think she murder this woman so she could go home faster, no! But do I think it's possible the lady tried to attack her and she defended herself…definitely." Peeta just sighed. He looked to Alex's worried brother and sister. Alex was going to be fine physically, but after what just happen…how would she ever survive mentally?

**The only part I wrote was the fight scene. The rest was written by Hopelessromanticgurl.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sitting on the train with Ramona curled into her side, and Katniss across from her, Alex thinks over the last hour when everyone, including herself, thought she was dying.

A hovercraft tosses down a rope and harness as Alex lies on the ground coughing up blood and her stomach bleeding heavily due to the spear. The two guys teamed up to kill Ramona. The oldest threw the spear at Ramona, but Alex pushed her out of the way, causing the spear to go through her stomach and out her back.

_The other guy charges forward as Katniss fires an arrow at the one who tried to kill Ramona, killing him._

_Ramona pulls out her knife as an invisible force field separates Peeta, Justin and Mason from the girls._

_The guy swings the sword at Ramona, who ducks. The sword slices Alex's cheek. Ramona stabs her knife into the guy's side and kicks his legs out from under him. Rolling out of the way, Ramona watches in fear as the sword slips out of the guy's hand and the blade goes into her shoulder. Katniss fires her final arrow, hitting the guy in the forehead._

_The force field goes down, as the harness is halfway to them. Mason hurries to Alex, wiping the blood from her mouth. To everyone's shock, Mason leans down and kisses her._

_When the harness reaches the ground, the Head Gamemaker's voice is heard._

"_And here are your winners of The Hunger Games, Katniss Mellark, Ramona Russo and Alex Russo."_

_Peeta attaches the harness to Ramona as the emergency basket is lowered. After Ramona begins to rise, staring down at Alex sobbing, Peeta wraps his arms around Katniss as Justin kneels down at Alex's waist, removing his shirt crying._

Pulling out the spear quickly, Justin places his shirt on her wound as Alex lays there in shock and tears falling. Peeta takes his shirt off, passing it to Justin to do the same with her shoulder.

_Removing the sword, Mason kneels down with Alex's head in his lap, keeping pressure on Alex's shoulder._

_Alex is going in and out of consciousness. "Alex, my Love did you hear that. We won, we're all safe." Mason choked out through tears. _

_Alex doesn't respond as she continues to drift. _

_"Alex, you have to stay awake! Please stay awake you can't leave us." Mason begs. _

_"Why...you...care?" Alex chokes out weakly. _

_"Because Alex I...I love you!" Mason confesses. "I love you. I can't lose you, Alex Russo so you have to fight because I'm not going to let you give up." _

_"Love...too...Mason..." After that Alex passes out. _

_"No! Alex...Alex!" Mason cried. _

_Katniss turnes away and buries her face in Peeta's chest. She couldn't lose Alex. Not now, not after everything they had been through together. _

_The rest of them were lifted into the aircraft and taken to the nearby hospital._

_~K&A~_

_Katniss paced back and forth in the waiting room. She was never good at waiting. Peeta came and stood in front of her to try and block her path and stop her from pacing. "Baby, she'll be fine." _

_"You don't know that!" Katniss cried. "She could be dead already and the doctors are too scared to tell us!" _

_"Katniss, Angel, breathe. We had pressure on the wounds as soon as possible. Mason did a good job at stopping the bleeding. She just passed out from the pain and shock and trauma of it all. It was too much on her body." Peeta told her. _

_"I hope you're right. I can't lose her." _

_"You won't" Peeta kissed her forehead and held her close in his arms hoping what he said was true. _

_"Katniss, Peeta." _

_The couple turned to see Max and Theresa running toward them. _

_Katniss broke down crying. "Mrs. Russo and Max I'm so sorry! I tried with my life to save Alex I did everything I could think of but it wasn't enough." _

_Mrs. Russo walked over to Katniss and pulled her into a hug. "I don't blame you. I watched the whole thing up till the end. I know and I saw you protected both my girls. I'll be forever grateful to you for that. What happened to Alex at the last second wasn't your fault. I don't blame you and neither does Max. We both just happy you're all ok." _

_"Have you seen Alex?" Katniss asked. She'd always feel guilty and blame herself but now was not the time. _

_"Yeah and I spoke to her doctor. She's going to be fine. Sore but she'll be ok." _

_Katniss sighed in relief. "And Ramona is ok too?" _

_"She's in shock of everything she saw in that arena but she's seems to be ok as long as Alex is with her. They're together now. Alex is just resting." _

_Katniss nodded. "Thank you." _

_"You may go see them whenever you're ready." _

_Katniss nodded once more and Mrs. Russo walked out. Katniss turned to see Peeta gone. She chuckled when she saw him and Justin talking to Mason. She had a good feeling she knew what was being said. Peeta considered Alex his sister and he wasn't going to let any guy break her heart. _

_"Peeta is right, Mason. If you dare hurt Alex, physically or mentally we will hunt you down and destroy you from the inside out." Justin said. _

_"Don't worry, I love Alex. I'll never do a thing to hurt her or betray her." _

_"Actions speak louder than words. We trust you because you saved her life but that doesn't mean we will go easy on you if you hurt her." Peeta said. _

_"I understand. Don't worry I won't betray that trust." _

_"That's good to hear, older brother's are scary, but you really want to watch out for the older sister. You hurt their baby sister and well...let's just say you end up in a body bag." Katniss smirked walking out. _

_Mason gulped but nodded. "No harm will come to Alex at my hands. I promise." _

_"Good, now, let's go see Alex." _

_They all smiled and agreed. They headed down the hall to Alex's room. _

_As they entered they smiled to hear both girls laughing. It was just soft chuckles either; it was full-blown side gripping laughter. _

_"What's going on?" Katniss asked. _

_"Just telling jokes." Alex answered as her laughter calmed down. "Is everyone ok?" _

_"Yeah you had it the worst but you're going to be fine." Katniss told her. _

_Alex didn't respond would she really be ok? Yeah maybe physically she'd be ok, but mentally? Would she ever recover from all this? _

_She was thrown from her thoughts when someone squeezed her hands. She looked up and saw Mason. They shared a smile and leaned down to kiss. When they pulled away Alex looked to everyone in the room and smiled. Yep, she'd be fine. With all her friends and family and by her side. She's get through one day at a time. _

_Just then President Heavensbee walked into the room. "Congratulations on winning all of you. I've got some good news for you." _

_"What's that?" Alex asked fearfully. Good news from him wasn't always really good. _

_"You and the next generation of your family nor yours Katniss will ever have to participate in The Hunger Games ever again. Both your families are free." _

_With that President Heavensbee left the room. Everyone erupted into cheers. _

_Alex smiled as one last and final thought hit her. _

**We will never have to fear about fighting for our lives again. Maybe the fear will be there forever? No one knows. Time to stop fearing the 'what ifs', and the memories of the past, time to focus on healing and taking life a day at a time. **

**Please review. Hopelessromanticgurl wrote most of the chapter since I had all the ideas there, but the words wouldn't come out. But that is the closing of the story. Thank you for being patient and sticking with it!**


End file.
